


You Can Bring the Fire (I Can Bring the Bones)

by FinalDestiny13



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU prompt, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angelgard (Final Fantasy XV), Change of Fate, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female!Noctis, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Gen, Princess!Noctis, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, THAT'S HIS CHOSEN ONE AND NO ONE ELSE'S, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Six - Freeform, Time Skips, and by things I mean NOCTIS LUCIS CAELUM, ardyn feels, ardynoct, but not for us, but romance is far down the line okay, don't FUCK with things that belong to Ardyn Izunia, even more timeskips, hexatheon, i live for long hair ardyn okay, it is for ardyn and noctis, longhair!ardyn, look there are not enough f!noctis fics i have found so i'm just adding to the small pile there is, look what happened to Tenebrae bc the dumb glacian wanted to play keep away with the princess, noct feels, noct's life, remember when i said romance is far down the line, scourge!Ardyn, slight mention of carbuncle, they're both kinda idiots when it comes to admitting feelings, what??? bg gladnis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: Bahamut had ordained that one day, the King of Kings would come into the world and save their dying star from the Accursed's eternal darkness.That this King of Kings would sacrifice himself to purge the evil from their world. That was to be this Chosen One's fate in order to save Eos from being decimated.Fate, however, had different plans in mind.For starters, the ordained King of Kings was actually a princess.





	1. A Different Fate Means A Different Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this prompt](https://chocobroness.tumblr.com/post/180121723543/random-au-idea) but with my own and different take on it of course.
> 
> Also, I have no good excuse as to why I'm uploading a new fic instead of updating my current ones. Just that when I have a few moments of free time at work, that I'm always writing something. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Blue eyes darted around, checking her surroundings for any patrols nearby. Seeing that she was clear, the young princess quietly snuck off behind the bushes in the garden, quickly finding the hidden entrance that led to outside the Citadel. She knew that her father knew of her sneaking out, but had yet to stop her, knowing that she would just find another way. Plus, she always returned after a few hours of strolling through the city streets, safe and sound.

Princess Notics Lucis Caelum’s luck had to run out at some point however.

She had been passing by the shops, the six year old content that the passing adults merely glanced at her before ignoring her presence. Well, she _thought_ they did. She glanced up, raven locks falling against her cheeks, brow furrowed in confusion at the sudden stranger standing before her. Something in Noctis grew uneasy at the smile he gave her.

“Hello there, Princess,” he murmured quietly as he leaned down, not wishing to draw too much attention from the few people strolling down the sidewalks in the evening.

Noctis’ eyes widened in surprise, taking a step back only to flinch as she backed into something before feeling a pinch of pain in her neck. The six year old stumbled forward, a small whimper of fear escaping her, the strange man catching her before lifting her into his arms. She tried to fight back but her body felt too heavy, too weak.

Her last thought before the darkness closed in on her was that her dad was going to be really mad and upset.

 

* * *

 

Noctis came back to awareness slowly, stilling when she opened her eyes to see the night sky bright with stars above her and a cool breeze brushing against her gently, the familiar rocking of a boat telling her she was at sea now.

She slowly turned her head, taking note of the two strangers who were brave enough to kidnap her right in public. _Dumb_ , but bold. She released a quiet sigh of relief when she saw that they were asleep, only moving once she got the feeling back in her limbs. With slow yet quiet steps, she began to explore the small vessel (compared to her Dad’s anyway), not sure where they were taking her but knowing it wasn’t any place good.

Noctis quickly noticed a small raft to the side, looking over her shoulder at the two unconscious forms before climbing in. She blinked, a unsettling feeling welling up within her, unsure of which button released it. With a shrug, she pressed each one.

A small gasp escaped her as the raft fell into the water suddenly, tensing and praying to the Six that she wasn’t caught. She watched as the boat of her captors drifted away from her, relaxing when no sudden shouting broke the night air. Noctis sat, hands twitching nervously as she tried to figure out where she was or how to get back home. Where _was_ home anyway?

She had never ventured out of Insomnia before for multiple reasons.

Noctis took a deep breath to push the tears back down, knowing she had to get herself out of this mess somehow. Her dad had warned her to not leave the Citadel for this reason, among others. But she just felt too bored, too tense with all these expectations that were thrust upon her shoulders for being The King of Kings as declared by the Crystal.

Whatever that meant.

She stared up at the twinkling stars above, silently wishing her mom was still alive, having died when she was barely a year old. Something in her felt cold and lonely at the loss of never knowing her mother.

Noctis blinked, feeling the raft halt, glancing up to see a large...mountain?

It was weird looking.

Curious and not one to wait around, Noctis climbed out of the raft, shoes thudding quietly against the sand. She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her short sleeved black hoodie, teeth biting her bottom lip at the quietness of the island other than the waves against the shore. Thankfully, it was a full moon, providing some form of light in the darkness, and chasing away what could have been terrifying shadows.

Her feet lead her to the only entrance she could find at this...mountain, something pulling her in that direction. Noctis willfully followed her gut, believing it to be a better alternative than standing alone by her lonesome outside. She paused as she entered past the doorway, hands lifting to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn’t seeing things.

Nope.

There was _definitely_ a man chained above the ground.  
  
As Noctis stepped closer, she noticed that not only were his hands chained above his head but into the skin of his bare chest. She held back a gasp. That had to hurt really bad. Why was this man here? Who did this? _Why was his hair prettier than hers?_

Wanting answers, and being rather curious, Noctis took another step and poked the man in the belly.

_Hard._

She jumped back, startled as the man took a deep breath as he awoke, only to stare in awe as this man stared at her with...well, she wasn’t too sure, but it did look like he was confused. She loved his eyes though. Such an usual but very pretty shade of gold. Almost like the sunset.

His voice was hoarse when he spoke from misuse. “What is a child such as yourself doing here?” he questioned, confused and curious.

He watched as she tilted her head before her rather vacant expression was overcome by a small smile, eyes bright with curiosity. “You talk silly. Also, your eyes are very pretty,” she commented, stepping closer to get a better look.

He startled, the chains keeping him captive in his prison rattling for a moment before quieting once more. He leaned his head down as close as he could, ignoring how a lock of his maroon hair fell against his cheek, golden eyes squinting as he studied the child before him. “Did my brother have a daughter while I have been imprisoned…?” he murmured aloud.

He watched as her brows furrowed in confusion, lips pulling into a frown. He couldn’t help but think that a child as young as her shouldn’t be able to frown so easily as she.

“My dad doesn’t have a brother. Me and him are the only family left,” she trailed off, gaze distant. She didn’t notice the frown he wore for a moment before it was gone, eyes studying her once more. She snapped out of her thoughts, nearly flinching as she remembered that she wasn’t supposed to space out around adults as it was unbecoming of the future Queen. Or so she had been told by Iggy once.

“My name’s Noctis. What’s yours?” she asked innocently.

“Ardyn,” he replied after a lengthy pause. “Tell me child, what year is it by chance?” Ardyn sucked in a deep breath, eyes closing as the information weighed on him when Noctis responded.

_Two thousand years._

Ardyn collected himself, eyes opening to see Noctis looking elsewhere, as if to give him some semblance of privacy. He nearly smirked at that. _What a curious child._

“You truly are of the line of my dear brother,” he mused. Ardyn knows he should feel anger and hate and nearly uncontrollable rage, but he _couldn’t_. Not when Noctis was looking at him with such awe and trust. Her face may have never showed it, but her eyes told him everything she was feeling.

“Does that mean that we’re related?” she asked slowly as she tried to word it correctly.

Ardyn hummed. “It’s a very distant relation, but in a way, yes. I suppose you can say that, little one.”

“Okay then,” Noctis accepted easily before frowning in worry. “Don’t you want to sit down?”

Ardyn huffed in amusement. “I would love nothing more, dear child. After all, I have been in this position for quite some time. And yet, that is not possible as on-” He trailed off, eyes widening in surprise as Noctis simply touched a chain closest to her only for it to vanish with a soft blue light.

“Woah!” Noctis looked at her hand in surprise, glancing up at an equally shocked Ardyn. She suddenly grinned, gaining his attention. “I can help you Mr. Ardyn!”

“So it would seem,” he murmured, watching as with just barely a touch, the chains vanished one by one until the ones in his legs and ribs were gone. He watched with vague amusement as Noctis worried her lip, gaze focused on the chains that held him up by the wrists as well as the ones dug into his shoulders and pecs.

“I can’t reach,” she stated sadly.

“You can warp, correct?”

Noctis looked down at the ground, shoulders hunched in shame as she scuffed her boot against the ground. “Not yet. But I’m trying to even though Gladio says I’m not trying hard enough. Honest!” She looked back up at Ardyn, worried that he wouldn’t believe her either. Not many people did because she was _"just a kid_."

“Besides, I’m not responsible enough to own a weapon yet.” Noctis stated it with such a dead and bored tone that Ardyn could tell she had been told that numerous times. He frowned, that anger within, that cold hard fury along with the daemons buried beneath his skin, screaming to _hurt_ those whom harmed this child so emotionally and mentally.

After all, she had found him and was releasing him from what he had once thought of as an eternal prison. He was in her debt, whether she was aware of it or not. Besides, he couldn’t help the faint feeling of fondness that dwelled within from the man he once was the longer he was in her presence. Even if it was only because she had literally walked into his jail cell.

“Whomever told you such is a fool,” he replied, satisfied that he got a shy but pleased smile from young Noctis. “Now then, why don’t we try practicing now?”

She nodded eagerly before frowning. “But Mr. Ardyn, I don’t have a weapon.”

Ardyn lips curled into an amused grin, his golden eyes darting over to a corner where he saw a hint of a blade, thanks to the moonlight. It was old, but for the lesson and his freedom, it would do. Not like he could summon his own arsenal yet with the magical chains still binding him, though his powers were getting closer to reach, feeling the familiar yet still untouchable buzz rush in his veins. “That shall not be a problem, I think.”

He watched as she followed his gaze, a surge of pride and that ever growing fondness over the fact that she got the hint quick enough. Noctis ran over to the spot, distantly aware that Ardyn was chuckling at the action, bending down and grabbing hold of the dagger’s hilt. She noticed a dark stain on it along with the dirt and uncaringly brushed the flat side of the blade against her pants, cleaning both sides. Knowing better than to run with knives (something Iggy always told her was dangerous until she learned to summon and banish her weapons at will lest she fall and impale herself), she walked back over to stand in front of Ardyn once again.

“Now then little one, go ahead and throw it at one of the chains and will yourself to trail after it,” he lectured gently. Ardyn frowned as she bit her lip in hesitation. “What ever is the matter?”

“I don’t wanna hurt you,” was her quiet but embarrassed reply. The inner voice that sounded a lot like Gladio told her to _stop being a spoiled princess and just do it already_. She really didn’t like him much. He was too mean even though he was supposed to be her Shield once she was old enough to take the throne.

Ardyn hummed. “You won’t. Even if you should strike me by accident, I will heal quickly enough. You have seen it yourself,” Ardyn reminded her, commenting on the fact that once the chains had disappeared, so had the hooks, his healing slowly but surely kicking in to heal the punctured skin. He noted that she never commented on the black blood that seeped from his person which was somewhat strange but not important enough to dwell on at the moment.

“Now,” he prodded gently. “Aim for one of the chains in my chest first and then we shall work our way from there.”

He gently directed her through the steps, watching as she became a little more disheartened with each failed attempt, having to retrieve the dagger and repeat the actions. If he noticed the tears in her eyes, he said nothing, knowing she was trying to hide how disappointed and frustrated she was getting.

Noctis closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, silently counting to ten to steady herself. _Why don’t you just give up already Princess?_ sneered the voice that sounded like Gladio. _Six knows that you’ll make a lousy queen if you can’t defend your people let alone yourself._

A deep scowl twisted her features as the cruel words echoed in her mind, anger quickly overtaking the feeling of failure and not being good enough that wished to consume her small body. Her grip tightened on the handle, her knuckles white. Silently, Ardyn wondered what sort of thought had caused such anger in the young girl as he could do nothing but look on.

Ardyn suddenly felt the familiar crackle of energy dwelling in the air, blue sparks of magic popping into existence before fading repeatedly appear around the young girl’s form as her eyes snapped open, blue eyes seemingly more bright as they were now filled with anger and determination. Not to mention that magic that the Lucis Caelum line was known for, shining brightly from within them.

With more grace than she thought she was capable of, Noctis threw the dagger at the chain that was pierced into Ardyn’s left pec, demanding that her body follow after just to help him get free. It was that thought, that _determination_ , that her magic finally showed just a small helping of what would become her true potential.

The dagger soared past the chain, the six year old’s body disappearing with a pop and sparks of bright blue and leaving behind a blue image of herself, somehow brushing against the chain just enough for it to disappear. She instinctively grabbed the hilt of the dagger that had been embedded into the stone behind Ardyn, grip loosening as the after effects of her first warp hit her immediately. She dropped to the ground with a grunt of pain, curling up into a ball on her side on the floor to get rid of the feeling of sickness that rushed up her throat.

“Well done Noctis!” Ardyn congratulated earnestly. He glanced over his shoulder as best as he could, but still couldn’t see her form. He did so hope she didn’t pass out from her first warp. He had nearly done so the first time he had successfully accomplished the feat when he was around her age many moons ago. “Are you quite alright?”

Noctis waited a few minutes to reply, once she was sure she wasn’t going to be seeing whatever was left of her stolen snack from before she left the Citadel. “I’m okay, Mr. Ardyn.” She stood up slowly, one hand against the wall until she didn’t feel like she was going to fall right back down. “Just felt sick, but I think I’ll be okay.”

Standing on the tips of her toes, tiny fingers wrapped around the hilt and tugged, the blade freeing after a third pull. Ignoring the small but familiar feeling of fatigue trying to take root of her consciousness, Noctis repeated the process again, going for the opposite chain, her warp slightly more steadier than the first. A small breather to gather herself and fight off the ever growing fatigue, she did it again, leaving only the chains that kept Ardyn held above the ground, the man encouraging her progress all the while.

Noctis gathered what little strength she had left and aimed true one last time, not noticing that she may have aimed a little higher than intended.

Ardyn laughed in delight as the final chains holding him prisoner in this horrendous jail were finally banished, freeing him once more. He had no time to marvel at feeling the ground beneath his feet again, golden eyes catching sight of Noctis failing to grab hold of the dagger causing her to free fall. He laughed in glee as he felt his magic finally have free reign again, having been itching beneath his skin for far too long, warping smoothly beneath the girl and catching her form effortlessly.

Noctis opened her eyes, lungs quickly trying to take in oxygen as she felt out of breath from the repeated warping, her body feeling very heavy. She did manage to smile, even if was tiredly, at Ardyn, happy that she could help him. “Thank you,” she mumbled, eyes blinking slowly as her head rested against his bare chest, feeling safe in his arms.

She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so safe, much less when her father had held her like so.

Ardyn gazed down at her, expression growing soft and fond, strands of his magenta hair falling down and brushing against her face. He grinned at the small giggle that elicited from her, growing amused at the mumbled you’re hair is prettier than the sky as he shifted her more securely in his grip as he headed to the entrance of his once prison, having no desire to dwell within it longer than necessary.

Ardyn tilted his head up the moment he stepped outside into fresh air, his toes digging then wiggling in the sand as he reveled in the feeling that he had been snatched away from for two millenia. He took this single moment to relax, posture dropping into pure relief as he resisted the urge to cry at the lack of pain and torture his body had endured for so long because of his _rightful punishment_.

For now, he pushed aside any feelings and just breathed.

Ardyn knew not how long he stood there as he had no true concept of time anymore. With a glance down at the child he carried, he knew it had been long enough for young Noctis to fall asleep.

“The sound of waves are rather soothing,” he thought aloud, slowly walking towards the shore if only to distance himself from what he had once thought would be an eternal prison. Ardyn caught sight of the raft that Noctis had seemed to was ashore in, placing her down into it once he drew close enough.

He chuckled as she mumbled tiredly, trying to stay in his arms, blue eyes looking at him with a dazed expression as she practically flopped her upper torso against the inside of the raft to keep Ardyn within her sights as she fought to stay awake, arms tossed over the edge, fingers twitching like she wanted to grab him but resisted.

“It will be for just a moment, young Noct. A gentlemen must not look like such before a Princess after all.”

Ardyn laughed as her face scrunched up in annoyance, reminding him of a puppy that had unfortunately gotten a taste of lemon for the first time. The expression quickly morphed into one of awe as what sounded like glass breaking followed by bright pink light lit the night around them as Ardyn literally materialized clothes out of thin air.

“That’s so _cool_ ,” she whispered, eyes closing because she was still really sleepy and also because it wasn’t polite to watch others get dressed. (She did have manners and respect, no matter what certain others said.) She must have dozed off for a bit because she doesn’t remember Ardyn wrapping her up in a patterned black and grey scarf or that he had apparently summoned a weapon to row the raft back to shore.

She did remember a gentle hand trailing through her hair, murmuring soft reassurances that she would be alright before falling back to sleep once more.

For once, she had no dreams or nightmares.

It was the best and most peaceful rest Noctis had ever gotten in her six years of life.

 

* * *

 

Noctis slowly woke, squinting as the brightness of light hit her eyes, mumbling in annoyance as she tossed a hand over them. A familiar chuckle followed by a soft click met her ears causing her to remove her hand and sit up. She wiped her eyes to rid them of sleep though she still felt very drowsy.

“...Ardyn?” She closed her eyes, basically melting into the sudden feel of fingers running through her hair as a sudden weight sat beside her on the bed. (She wasn’t going to question where they were or how they even got to what she figured was a hotel of sorts. All she knew was that she was safe with Ardyn and that was fine with her. She didn’t know how she knew but she could _feel_ it deep in her very being.)

“Hmm?”

“I’m glad I could help you.”

The soothing gesture paused, Noctis pouting and leaning into his hand and side more as a silent demand to continue. With a fond smile, Ardyn resumed the action. “I am gratuitous of our paths crossing as well, Noct. I am in your debt,” was the soft reply.

“You talk funny.”

She felt his chest rumble as he chuckled lowly. “Do I now?”

Noctis nodded lazily, sinking against Ardyn’s side as she relaxed. “It’s okay though. It suits you.”

A curious hum. “I am rather delighted you have stopped calling me Mister. Makes me feel old.”

“...You’re the first person that I don’t mind calling me Noct,” the young child whispered, as if it was a secret. And maybe, Ardyn thought, it was. Royalty were usually taught to hide their emotions behind a false mask and he figured that still hadn’t changed too much since his time.

“I am honored.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning after she woke, Ardyn had guided her to the bathroom after handing her a toothbrush and toothpaste, spare and clean clothes for her sitting on the toilet seat that he had acquired while she was asleep, instructing her to get ready to leave before closing the door enough to conceal her but cracked open enough to keep his form in sight. He thought it rather adorable how she clung to him much like a Tonberry and it’s knife. (Noctis, of course, being the Tonberry in this scenario.)

Ardyn boredly watched the muted television, the news broadcasting the sight of numerous guards standing on patrol in front of the Citadel in Insomnia. An elegant eyebrow rose, lips twitching into a smirk. It seemed that perhaps the King had finally taken notice of the lack of a Princess within Insomina’s walls.

From what Noctis has told him from the bits she remembered, Ardyn was quick enough to get the idea of how the Princess had even ended up upon his lovely little prison in the first place. He was _almost_ impressed that her kidnappers had the courage to take her within the Citadel’s perimeters, much less in public, and had succeeded. Until the princess woke of course.

But then again, had they not, he would not be standing here, ready to take her back home, safe and sound mind you, now would he?

Contrary to what his foolish brother and the Six believed, Ardyn was not a **_complete_** monster. He still had the heart of the kind and faithful Healer King he had once been, buried beneath years of anger and agony. Let’s not forget the hordes of snarling daemons he housed within his body either to add on top of all that.

Golden eyes slid to look at the half awake, baby faced Princess that was slowly brushing her teeth, uncaring of the foam dripping down her chin and onto her wrinkled hoodie, her body jolting awake as she started to doze off and resuming her task.

Perhaps things would have turned out differently had Noctis not wandered around that night. He was... _grateful_ that wasn’t the case. Ardyn had been positive he wouldn’t be able to feel such a thing anymore.

Not after-

Ardyn sighed, eyes rolling as he made his way over to Noctis as she jolted herself awake for the sixth time in two minutes. “Now, now Noct. We don’t need you to gain a head injury on top of the fatigue now, do we?” he teased, grabbing the toothbrush and rinsing it before it disappeared with a flash of pink.

“No sir,” was the yawned response. He helped her change into her clean clothes, placing her dirty attire into his Armiger for the time being, smoothing out her shoulder length hair before deeming her dressed for the road trip ahead.

Noctis willingly walked after Ardyn, her hand clutching the fabric of his gray coat to keep up with him as he guided them to wherever he had in mind. She glanced around the hotel lobby (or was it a dock?), pressing herself against Ardyn’s leg as she noticed the people all around them, staring at them for a moment to quell their curiosity before moving on. Noctis never did like crowds or staring. A shame that she was a princess and had to, and always would have to, deal with such things. The hand upon her head brought some comfort, but not enough to keep her from trying to hide in Ardyn’s coat from all the staring.

Funny how people would take notice of her _now_ and not when two strange men literally drugged her and took her from off the street in plain sight.

Noctis’ unease grew less the farther away they got from the crowd and into the parking lot, face expressing confusion as they stopped in front of a pink car?

“She may be old, but she should be able to take us to our destination.” Ardyn unlocked the car door and ushered Noctis into the passenger seat before situating himself into the driver’s seat. He started the engine once they were secured before reversing then driving off.

“Are you taking me back home?”

“Of course. I am sure you have your parents worried.”

Noctis played with her fingers, not sure what else to do. “Do you think so?” she questioned, an undertone of hope in her tone. “I wasn’t sure if dad would even notice that I never came back home. Or that I’m not even in Insomnia anymore,” she trailed off, looking lost.

Ardyn noted that she had only referred to the one parent and frowned before ridding himself of it before she could see. “I reassure you that your father has taken notice of your absence as have your kidnappers. The public does not know the details yet, but they do know something is occurring or has occurred if the increase of security at the Citadel is anything to go by.”

“Oh.” Noctis nodded slightly. “I guess that’s good then.”

“Quite.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, soft music playing as the car cruised down the road, the wind playing with their hair as they got lost in thought. Nocts bit her lip, a question that was bugging her that begged to be asked prodding in her mind.

“I can hear you thinking from over here,” stated an amused Ardyn, startling her. Golden eyes glanced her way, laughter reflecting in them as he met her gaze before focusing back on the road. “What thought has you so conflicted?”

Ardyn waited a few minutes but still got no response. He hummed in thought. “I can not guarantee that I will have a response for you all the time Noct,” he began. “However, I can promise you that should I do decide to answer whatever questions you may have, it will be the truth.”

He heard her quiet exhale of breath, shaky as it was, patiently awaiting her answer. He was rewarded soon enough.

“Will-” Noctis cut herself off before forcing herself to continue. “Will I ever see you again? After you take me back?” She stared down at her hands, clenching her shorts as she waited for his response. Noctis continued to do so as Ardyn pulled the car over to the side and parked, words tumbling past her lips in nervousness in order to delay his response.

“Because you’re the first person who doesn’t look down at me like I’m just some bratty Princess and you’ve been nice to me even after I helped you when you could have just dropped me off somewhere and left, especially when I’ve been clingy even though I’ve been told a lot that it’s not a proper habit for me to have, and you helped me be able to warp when even my future Shield couldn’t get me to, and you talk funny like Iggy but not as all stiff and proper as him so it’s nice, and your hair is super pretty like your eyes, and when you call me Noct I don’t feel like I just swallowed a bug and want to scream, and you feel safe when I’m with you that I only used to feel with dad but he’s always busy with the kingdom and doesn’t have much time for me now especially with the Crystal saying I’m the King of Kings which I still don’t understand well because no one will really tell me and-”

Noctis stopped for breath and because Ardyn had placed a hand on her shoulder to quiet her. She expected him to be mad, even annoyed, by her seemingly endless rambling but he wasn’t either of those. He just studied her quietly making Noctis fidget slightly. He had warned her after all. Just when she felt like she was going to explode from the extended silence, he finally spoke.

“You’re six so brattiness is expected from children that age whether or not you are a Princess, not that you have shown me such a trait yet. I am nice to you because one, you are, as I said, a six year old whom is also a Princess so you deserve such respect and two, because I do have morals despite what others may possibly believe of me,” he stated calmly. She wondered what that meant but said nothing as Ardyn continued. “I find the fact that you cling to me rather adorable much like a Tonberry.” He poked her nose at that, smiling when Noctis laughed.

“I was able to help you as, unlike your Shield, I know exactly how your powers work as I too have them and know the proper guidance for you to use such an ability. I thank you for my funny talk as well as for the comments about my features.” Ardyn grinned as she looked down, cheeks growing red. “As for calling you Noct, only you can decide if someone has the ability and honor to call you as such, especially if that’s how you truly feel. I am both humbled and honored you feel safe around me but as to the story of the Crystal and you being declared the King of Kings,” Ardyn paused. “That is a rather long story. One I will tell you someday.”

Noctis stared at him at first in awe that he answered everything, even in order, before growing worried at the last statement. Ardyn looked so… _ **sad**_. “Does the story explain why I found you there?” she whispered.

Ardyn didn’t answer, but she never needed one, already knowing it before she even asked.

What had happened? What did her being King of Kings (still weird) and Ardyn have to do with each other? Too many questions and not enough answers.

Noctis wouldn’t push though. Not when he looked so sad at having to tell her at some point.

She did have one last question though.

“...What powers were you talking about? Only the Lucis Caelum line has such. And as far as I know, I’m the only heir to the throne.”

Noctis watched as the sadness disappeared, Ardyn laughing aloud instead. She smiled, Ardyn responding in kind.

“I knew there was a reason I liked you little one."

 

 


	2. Of Dreams, Training, and Realizations

The six year old twirled the shining dagger in her hand once she had the privacy of her bedroom around her after the last four hours. A parting gift from Ardyn and a promise that they would see each other again.

The man had been able to sneak her into Insomnia under the cover of night using his more experienced warping, though taking great care to not be seen. He had paused a block away from the Citadel, crouching down before her and with a wave of a hand plus that familiar pink glow and sound, the dagger had appeared. He had tossed the weapon up in the air, catching the blade between two fingers and presented the red handle to her, golden eyes and a fond smirk bidding her a farewell and a promise once she accepted it, before he disappeared into the shadows of the night.

Noctis had hastily vanished the gift into her newly acquired Armiger, retaking the hidden path she had exited the Citadel from a few nights ago. Once she passed through the rose bush in the garden, she ran up to one of the handmaids passing by, making herself cry as she clung to the dress of the maid.

She was urgently rushed to her father, word travelling quickly to the King that his daughter had returned home safely. He excused himself from the Council, his Shield following after him dutifully, also having been concerned for the young princess as he too had a young daughter. Amiciata excused himself and the maid that had brought Princess Noctis to her father’s royal chambers, Noctis running and hugging him as he knelt to hug one another in relief.

Regis had given her a stern scolding, frowning heavily at her antics and causing such unnecessary worry just because she was bored. Noctis accepted it all quietly, sniffing all the while before recounting what had occurred, only leaving out Ardyn. She _wanted_ to keep the man a secret from everyone, something that nagged at her to do so, though Ardyn had asked her of no such thing.

She told her father that she had been walking her normal route in Insomnia when a strange man stopped her, instantly knowing who she was, distracting her as another man injected a needle with something that knocked her out quickly. That she had awoken on a boat in the middle of the sea with the full moon her only light as she searched the vessel for a way to abandon her sleeping kidnappers behind, raft drifting away quietly once she had been able to find an escape. That when she had eventually docked at Goblin Key ( _“Gauldin Quay, darling.”_ ), she had been too terrified to ask for help for fear of being taken again. Despite her best efforts, a Hunter had discovered her lurking near a caravan, startling her before she had told him what happened after much prodding on his part. After begging him to not tell anyone else, the Hunter had driven close to the city before she had stopped him, saying she could sneak back in. He had believed her rather reluctantly, especially after asking if he had a small blade she could have, before watching her warp back into the walls with ease. Thus leading her to here.

Regis, of course, did not believe the story one bit, Noctis well aware of the fact but standing behind it regardless. The Princess stubbornly stared her father down before he finally sighed in defeat, knowing she was hiding something but not deciding to push further, just glad that she had returned home in one piece. The King had then walked her to her room with a firm but gentle order that she stay in there unless it was training or attending her studies or school, stating that he would be posting guards at her door to ensure she wouldn’t leave. That she was to always be escorted by a Glaive when leaving her room.

Noctis frowned, recalling the fact, the silver blade glinting from the moonlight that peaked through her window as she inspected it dazedly. With a small mutter of discontent, the dagger went back into the safe keeping of her Armiger before the Princess crawled under her bed covers, pulling them over her head. With a small sniff that her small amount of freedom had been taken away thus ensuring that meeting Ardyn was less likely, Noctis fell asleep, lips pulled into a frown as a single tear fell down her cheek.

At least she could escape into her dreams.

 

* * *

 

The young Princess glanced around, confused, as she spun around in place, taking in the deteriorating architecture around her. It looked like the Citadel almost, just…. _older_?

Strange as this new place was, Noctis felt no fear from the image her dreams had taken up. Instead, she started walking, pausing before old and worn paintings to read the description before moving on, noting that they were about the Six Astrals.

One painting in particular caused her to pause, blue eyes widening in recognition as a horrified gasp escaped her. It was a multitude of people chaining up a man. Not just any man though, but _Ardyn_. A look of pain on his painted face.

Her fingers were about to brush the portrait before she halted, body jerking in surprise and warping instinctively a few feet away at the unexpected but familiar voice from behind her.

“Quite an unpleasant scene, isn’t it?” A soft chuckle at her sudden warp. “Already getting the hang of that skill I see.”

Noctis spun around on her heel, shock evolving into joy at the sight of Ardyn. She ran over, colliding with his leg hard enough that he released a small _oof_ from it, her arms wrapping around the limb in glee. She leaned her head back, blue eyes dancing happily as she stared at him. Her brow furrowed into confusion though when a thought occurred to her.

“How are you here? I’m sure that I’m dreaming,” she trailed off. One blue eye closed, her head dipping slightly as Ardyn ruffled her hair.

“Now that’s a very good question, Your Highness. But yes. You are, indeed, asleep at the moment. And I’m here because…?” he began, waiting for her to connect the dots.

Eyes squinted in thought, tongue poking out of her mouth as she concentrated. “Because...you gave me the dagger?” she questioned slowly.

He poked her nose with a finger, the girl giggling as she released her hold, Ardyn crouching down to her level, a smirk on his face. “That is one reason, yes. There are a few others as well, but nothing you need to worry about for now. We can discuss those later on when you can understand them better.”

“So, when I’m older?”

“My, you catch on quite quickly Princess.” Ardyn watched in amusement as her nose scrunched up in displeasure.

“Don’t call me that. Please,” she added kindly. “I’ve heard that more times in the last four hours than I have in a year,” she exaggerated.

Ardyn straightened himself, hand held out for Noctis to grasp, guiding her away from the portraits. “Of course, Noct. Now, please entertain an old man and tell me what has transpired since you arrived back home?”

 

* * *

 

Ardyn hummed thoughtfully, the two sitting on a stone bench in a garden. The night was calm, moon full and bright with stars sprinkled and shining in the dark sky. Mere feet away was but a field of flowers of various types, the most prominent bundles being a blue flower mingled with a yellow rose in the tall green grass. A gentle yet warm breeze made itself known, playing with the field of flowers and the two beings hair. Noctis swung her legs back and forth lazily, not tall enough to touch the ground just yet.

“Tis but a terrible thing when one’s freedom is taken from them,” Ardyn commented earnestly, voice laden with heaviness.

Noctis winced. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to complain to you about it. My short loss of freedom is nothing when you were jailed for over two thousand years.”

Ardyn stilled, brows furrowing. He never revealed that tidbit of information. “Noct,” he began lightly, turning his gaze towards her, watching as she looked up at him, confused, her feet pausing in their swinging motion. “I never told you such a fact. How did you get such a number?”

Noctis’ confusion turned into surprise then devolved into fear. Was she not supposed to have said that? She couldn’t tell what Ardyn was feeling, finding it difficult to see past his carefully blank expression. How _did_ she come up with that number anyway? “I don’t- I don’t know. I just _do_ ,” she replied, voice shaking. Before she could grow more frightened, Ardyn patted her head gently.

_How curious_ , he thought before giving the girl words of comfort. “It’s quite alright, little one. I’m not angry. Merely surprised is all.”

Noctis stared at him as Ardyn’s hand retreated to fall back into his lap. He raised a quizzical eyebrow at her, lips shifting into a smirk of amusement at her continued staring. “Okay,” she nodded slowly. She wasn’t sure how she knew Ardyn wasn’t lying, but she did.

He shifted so his body was facing towards her, his legs on either side of the bench, an elbow resting on his thigh as he rested his chin in his palm, curious. “I wonder what else you possibly know in that adorable little head of yours,” he teased lightly.

Noctis mimicked him, though crossed her legs on the bench instead. A small shrug. “Just what Iggy and Gladio and my tutors teach me about training or the kingdom or school stuff. Unless you’re talking about yourself?” A nod was her answer so Noctis gave another shrug. “I don’t know then. At least, I _think_ that I don’t know.”

Ardyn found it oddly adorable as her features wrinkled in thought, tongue sticking out. He used his free hand, a finger smoothing out the crease of her forehead, her features relaxing as he snapped her out of her thoughts. He made no comment, but did tuck away the information that she would always lean into his touch, as if she was normally deprived of such an action. Sad, but not surprising with the King seeing more to his people than his own child.

Idly, he wondered if this Gladio and Iggy people were the more prominent figures in her life at the moment. A question for another time perhaps.

“Do not let yourself fret too much over such matters, Noct.” Ardyn watched as she tilted her head, an action he was quickly associating with an upcoming question.

“Fret?”

“Ah. In this case, it means worry.”

“Oh,” she paused. “So you’re telling me...not to worry?”

A pleased hum. “Quite.” Ardyn was rewarded with a bright smile from the six year old, a feeling of warmth blooming in his chest.

He noticed her eyes kept straying to the side of his face before seemingly snapping herself back into focus by giving him her full attention, only to repeat the action a few minutes later. It was a shame that she withheld her desires at her age, royalty or not. It was obvious to Ardyn that she wished to play with his hair, a strange fascination she has had with it upon glimpsing him for the first time. And yet, she seemed to feel ashamed of the want or that she expected a firm denial from him should she even ask.

Ardyn casually lifted a hand to his maroon hair, fingers easily grabbing the long strands that fell against his back and bringing them over to lay upon his right shoulder, golden eyes watching her track the movement before coming to her senses and focusing back on his face. Noctis’ cheeks turned a shade of pink, realizing she had been caught, ducking her head to try and hide from Ardyn, if only for but a moment.

“Have you ever braided hair before, Noct?” he asked calmly. If he felt proud over the fact that her head snapped up in surprise before a large grin grew on her face, well, that stayed between him and the daemons he hosted.

“Nuh uh,” she replied with a shake of her head. Noct’s raven hair barely brushed past her chin in front and was cut short in the back.

“Well, it is a good thing that I can teach you then, no?” he teased, watching as she lit up in delight as he began to instruct her patiently.

 

* * *

 

Noctis awoke the next day, a soft but pleased smile on her face from the dream but not really a dream that she had experienced. She giggled quietly to herself, the last image she had of Ardyn being with his hair messily braided with three strands of his pretty hair, with those pretty flowers of the blue one ( _“Sylleblossom,”_ Ardyn had informed her gently) and the yellow rose tucked in between the middle of the braid.

_Start simple_ , he had said. It was the best out of the five attempts she did, getting better each time until that was the final result before Ardyn had stated that it was time for Noct to wake up. She had pouted fiercely but made no complaint about it despite wanting to stay longer and have fun.

With a promise that she would behave herself, Ardyn said they would meet again soon before he bid her a farewell with a soft pat on her head, Noct waking up to reality shortly after.

With a large sigh, the Princess shoved her blankets away as she crawled out from the middle of the bed that she had migrated to in sleep. Warm feet touched the cold, tile floor, the girl shuddering at the difference in temperature as she hurried over to her dresser to pick out her outfit for the day. Grabbing a fresh set of clothes, she carried them over to her bathroom, setting the bundle on the lid of the toilet seat before closing the bathroom door and changing out of her pajamas. A navy blue shirt was tugged on before she covered it with a sleeveless black hoodie, a faint stitching of a skull in black in the middle of the back side of the garment. Matching black shorts were lazily pulled on before white socks covered her feet, providing some warmth against the chilled tile floor.

Noctis stepped up on the small stool given to her as she set about brushing her teeth then hair. Once done, she walked back into her bedroom, sitting down on the floor, back against her bed as she began to pull on her black boots. The six year old princess was in the middle of tying the first set of laces when there was a knock followed by the opening of her door.

“Good morning No-” the nine year old boy with glasses froze in the doorway, green eyes wide in surprise at seeing the normally dozing princess actually awake and ready for the day.

Noctis paid Ignis no mind after a cursory glance, tongue sticking out as she successfully finished tying one boot and started on the other with equal determination.

Her future advisor took the time to quickly compose himself, stepping inside as the door shut behind him quietly, a book and folders held against his side in one hand. “This is a surprise. One I hope will eventually become a habit in the future,” he commented as he walked over. He ignored the unladylike snort that followed, hopes dashing as he knew that would not be the case if that response was anything to go by.

He paused before her, a hand reaching down as an offer to help her up should she wish. Noctis eyed the appendage having finished tying her other boot, before sighing and placing her hand in his, standing easily as Iggy tugged her up. And if she noticed that he seemed happy about it, well, she wasn’t going to say anything. They had only known each other for four months now, so Noctis was still getting used to the guy whom was to become her advisor once she succeeded the throne from her father. She just didn’t like how he could practically read her mind sometimes.

Noct made a mental note to herself to ask Ardyn next time they met if he could teach her to fake her emotions just as easily as he did from the few times they had to talk to people on the way to returning her to the Citadel. (On that note, she had to ask how no one else seemed to recognize her. Surely they had seen what she looked like when the media caught sight of her accompanying her father at times. Or when the paparazzi would take photos of her entering and exiting her school.)

“What are you teaching me today?” she asked kindly despite the fact that it most likely would bore her.

“The history of Insomnia’s Kings and Queens,” Ignis replied, noticing the Princess perk up at the information. How curious. “But before we do,” he paused, gaining a questioning stare. “I must say that I am quite relieved that you have returned home in one piece.”

Noctis stared off to the side, blue eyes glazed over in thought, lips tugging into a smile. Ignis thought it was because she agreed with him but really, it was because she was thinking of her new friend. She blinked, snapping out of her thoughts as she shoved her hands into her pockets with a shrug.

“Me too,” she replied softly.

 

* * *

 

“...and then I got so mad at him that I threw the practice sword at him and tackled him by warping when he caught it!” Noctis recalled with glee, eyes shining in victory as she told Ardyn about her day. She was braiding his hair again, the man relaxing beneath the care she took to not pull his hair too harshly or get it tangled. Noctis’ hands stilled as Ardyn tilted his head back, golden eyes dancing with mirth.

“Is that so?” he asked amusedly.

She nodded enthusiastically, returning to her task when he faced forward to stare at the field of colorful flowers before them. “Gladio was really surprised by it! I think I broke him though,” she trailed off.

“How so?”

“Well, he just looks at me differently now. Also, he attacks me faster and hits harder now too.” She winced, remembering the bruise on her left bicep when she failed to dodge or counter in time.

Ardyn hummed. “That is a problem, isn’t it?” he pondered aloud, silently irritated that regardless of being her future Shield, Noct was but a child still. Self defense he understood, but to shift their training to a faster pace due to catching him off guard when he properly irritated Noct on purpose just the once?

Sounded like a pest, honestly. And pests were normally terminated as quickly as possible before they began to fester into a much larger problem.

And Ardyn wished he could rid the Shield from Noct, if only to cease one of the people who caused her to be upset daily. Yet, he got the feeling that she would not approve of such an act, let alone accept it, thus he gave her advice instead, if only to make things easier for herself.

He did owe the child for freeing him after all. Or so he told himself.

“Perhaps I can teach you a few tricks. That is, if you so wish,” Ardyn offered, knowing that the little princess would accept his offer the moment he stated it.

He was not disappointed.

“Really?” Noct asked with that childlike wonder and awe, hands dropping as she finished the three strand braid. She watched as Ardyn stood gracefully, turning towards her as one hand grabbed his braid and inspected it.

“Of course,” he uttered before letting go of his hair, braid falling against his shoulder. Ardyn looked pleased. “You’re improving rather quickly,” he commented, watching as Noctis beamed in delight, smile wide. He gestured for her to stand and once she had done so, began to lecture her, voice quiet and gentle, yet stern.

“Close your eyes.”

“Huh?” she questioned, only to get a raised eyebrow in response. Noct closed her eyes. “Now what?”

“Imagine this... _Gladio_ you speak of. It should be simple enough as this is mostly a dream.”

Noctis frowned, not _wanting_ to deal with even a dream version of her future Shield. But Ardyn had asked and she didn’t want to let down the one adult who actually paid attention to her and listened. The six year old didn’t have to concentrate very hard to conjure the mental image of Gladio, seeing him for a few hours each day to improve her battle prowess.

“Very good.” Ardyn’s voice of pride made Noctis open her eyes, blue gaze landing on the familiar form of the ten year old boy.

His skin was a shade darker than her own, brown eyes glaring with annoyance, and what would eventually be handsome once he hit puberty, features twisted into a scowl. He had a bit of muscle in his biceps already and would eventually get more fit as he grew older. He wore the familiar black tank with the royal crest embroidered on the top left, dark blue jeans, and black boots. His hair was a dark brown, the sides shaved down whereas the growing strands in the middle were still short enough to spike up and to the right.

Noctis grew uncomfortable at the sight, slowly edging closer to Ardyn as if to hide, blue eyes trained on Gladio as his glare followed her movements.

“This boy is to be your Shield?” Ardyn scoffed, clearly unimpressed, golden gaze flitting to Noctis as she bumped into his leg, her small fingers grabbing hold of the material of his pants. He set a palm atop her raven hair in silent reassurance.

He felt her nod. “He’s the oldest of two, Iris being um...two? I think,” Noct informed. “His dad is my dad’s Shield. And Mr. Amiciata is really nice and Iris is cute, but Gladiolus,” she pronounced the boy’s full name slowly, clearly struggling to say it in an even flow. “He’s always been mean to me. I _know_ he can be nice because I hear his dad talk with mine about how he acts with his sister, but…” Noctis trailed off, shrugging one shoulder as she pressed herself against Ardyn’s leg as if trying to meld into his form in order to hide away from the dream Gladio’s unnerving gaze.

“I mean, I’m glad he doesn’t go easy on me just because I’m a girl like Nyx usually does when we spar, but I don’t get why he has to be so mean to me all the time,” she muttered. “I don’t know what I did wrong to make him hate me. Iggy says it’s because Gladio takes his position seriously, but so does Iggy and he’s always nice to me even when I feel dumb sometimes for not knowing things like Iggy does.”

“You are but a child so you have much to learn. And I take it that this Iggy person is to become your advisor, correct?” He felt her nod, continuing. “Then he also has much to learn about the environment around him and inform you of the important and more concerning matters, as well as the details to help you better understand them as the future Queen. As for why this boy is being mean to you, I can not assume such a thing. Perhaps he just _really_ likes you?” Ardyn teased gently. He looked down in time to watch Noct’s facial expression twist from nervousness into one of disgust.

“Ew! No way!” Noctis denied immediately, shaking her head. “I could never like Gladio that way, Ardyn!” She eyed the dream Gladio, scowl on her face now, equally as annoyed looking as the boy’s own now.

Ardyn chuckled. “Never say never, my dear. One day, that may not be the truth,” he sung, lips quirking with amusement. “Now,” Ardyn began, voice shifting from teasing into informative as he gently pushed her away and took a step to the side, attention focused on her. (Noctis was secretly calling that tone of voice Ardyn’s teaching mode.) “The dagger I have gifted you will not be of proper use for what I wish to show you first, so for now, I will let you borrow one of mine.”

Noctis watched as Ardyn held an arm out to his side, fingers splayed open before closing quickly around the hilt of a sword as bright pink sparks appeared, along with what sounded like glass breaking, a familiar sound that she had quickly learned was because of summoning something from the Armiger. (Now that she had a weapon stored in it, the aforementioned gift, she could tell that the space seemed _endless_. But that may also be because she had only a single weapon occupy a small space with plenty of room for more.) Ardyn twirled the sword around, handing the hilt to Noctis.

“This is known as the Sword of the Wise. One of the Royal Arms that you shall receive one day once it is your time,” he stated, watching as the princess took it carefully. “It shall do for now. Plus, it shall help you get used to warping more.”

Noctis nodded, blue eyes gazing at the red accents on the sword. It was light despite it’s size compared to her. Then again, they were in a dream like state to begin with so anything was possible here.

(Ardyn had once told her to dream up something that she had always wished to see. They had been surrounded and then nearly suffocated by the feathers of many Chocobos, both adult and chicks. Her friend had promised her that one day, he would take her to see a real life chocobo as he missed their company as well.)

Ardyn stepped back a few feet, catching her attention, before she quickly turned her attention to the dream Gladio. The boy's familiar two handed sword had appeared while she was distracted, the weapon slung over one shoulder for now as brown eyes studied her harshly. She quickly settled into a defensive stance, the Sword of the Wise crossed before her, focused intently on her opponent now, ears trained on her teacher.

“Begin.”

 

* * *

 

The next time she had sparred with Gladio in her waking moments, she was able to catch him off guard effectively.

When she had offered a hand silently to help him get up off the floor, well, she was pretty sure that between the surprise on his face that maybe a sort of grudging respect was beginning to form there too.

Seems that fighting in her dreams with a version of him and with some tips from Ardyn himself, she had been able to actually accomplish the feat.

 

* * *

 

Ardyn was very proud when she told him that night. And then Noctis was delighted that Ardyn asked if she would want to train with him.

_Of course_ she said yes.

 

* * *

 

Maybe she should have reconsidered his offer two months into fighting each night.

She lost.

**Every.**

**Time.**

 

* * *

 

It was the thirteenth time that Ardyn had knocked her down this session, Noctis landing with a loud _oomph!_ on her back, Ardyn’s amused chuckling reaching her ears quickly after. With a scowl that further entertained the man, Noctis sat back up, grabbing the hilt of the fallen sword as she stood again. Instead of settling into a defensive stance, and having grown frustrated enough that she had yet to land a hit on him, Noctis tossed the blade straight at Ardyn. His laughing halted suddenly as she warped his way, her fist missing his face by inches as Ardyn stepped to the side with ease.

Noctis face planted into the ground, sitting up and spitting grass out of her mouth, blue eyes glaring at the highly entertained man. Ardyn leaned against his large scythe, posture exuding one of ease, voice sounding bored though his eyes said different, bright with mirth.

“Come now, Noct. That wasn’t very lady like of you to start throwing punches,” he teased.

Noctis didn’t bother to respond, Sword of the Wise in her hand once more, throwing the blade at him again.

Ardyn tsked as he blocked it easily with his scythe. “Again? I thought I-” Ardyn cut off, gold eyes widening in surprise as he glanced down, a dagger suddenly embedded into his abdomen before he let out a grunt of surprise as booted feet collided with his chest the next second. Noctis landed with a crouch as Ardyn staggered a few steps back, free hand grabbing the hilt of the dagger and pulling it free. Noctis eyed Ardyn in suspicion then surprise as he began cackling in glee.

“That was wonderful, my dear!” he praised, Noctis’ surprised expression shifting into one of shy pride. “Now _that_ is exactly how you can catch your opponent off guard!”

Ardyn’s scythe vanished with a spark of pink, Noct’s weapons following in their own blue, before she shrieked in delight as Ardyn lifted her up and spun her around a few times.

She giggled. “Ardyn! No! I’m getting dizzy!” she whined, world spinning as he set her on back on her feet.

“My apologies,” he replied, the girl rolling her eyes, lips still pulled into a smile, as Ardyn meant no such thing. “I am just expressing my delight at you finally being able to land a hit on my person.”

Noctis grinned.

“Now, we can step up your training.” Ardyn chuckled darkly as the grin quickly disappeared, her face paling.

Oh no.

 

* * *

 

Her dad was supposed to be with her today.

He _promised_.

But he lied. Like always. She shouldn’t be surprised that matters of the kingdom came first but still...it **_hurt_** that spending time with his own daughter wasn’t a top priority at times.

At least when she would go to sleep, _Ardyn_ would be there to spend time with her. Sure, it was just an illusion of him since she had discovered him two years ago, but for once, Noctis wished that she could be hugged by the man she saw as a friend actually for real.

“Perhaps the King can come next time,” comforted her nannny as Noctis sighed heavily again.

“Yeah,” murmured the eight year old, though it was a half hearted answer at best. She doubted it.

Noctis stiffened in surprise as her nanny grabbed her quickly, the escort car in front of theirs suddenly exploding. She couldn’t help but scream along in fear with her nanny as their car spun out suddenly before flipping over. Noctis felt sluggish, head hurting, but dutifully ran alongside her nanny as the woman dragged her along after helping her up, the second escort car behind them pulling up where men climbed out, weapons in hand to fight off the one that attacked them.

Noctis turned her head as she heard blood curdling screams, blue eyes widening in fear as a large snake woman with six arms and a different weapon in each hand, slaughtered the men with ease, the _daemon_ turning it’s attention on the two females running away as fast as they could. Noct faced forward, pushing her small legs to go faster, only to suddenly gasp in pain, her nanny’s scream of fear echoing in her ears as she fell face first to the ground, the most intense pain she has ever felt dwelling in her lower back.

The princess opened her eyes ( _when did she close them?_ ), lifting a wet hand and seeing it drip red, mind distantly registering it as blood. Blue eyes gazed at the still body of her nanny next to her as she dropped her hand back to the wet ground. Harsh breathing escaped the young princess as she tried to move her legs, but failed, momentary panic settling in her brain at the failure to move as a slithering wet sound neared her. Noctis glanced up, expression as blank as her eyes were as the daemon stared her down, a snarl twisting her lips.

_Ardyn is going to be sad_ , Noct thought as she watched the snake daemon raise one of her many arms, a blood soaked sword shining from the fire of the destroyed cars some distance away. The eight year old blinked slowly as the blade seemed to swing down in slow motion towards her head. She closed her eyes, hoping it would be quick.

Glass shattering followed immediately by the sound of two blades connecting made the young Princess open her eyes, seeing the back of a _very_ familiar grey coat she had only seen in her dreams. Her gaze trailed up, head tilting back causing a sharp pain in her back, wincing, as she spotted familiar long, pink hair. Blue eyes snapped to a snarling and growling daemon, fury in the creature's gaze now focused on the man standing between her and her prey.

A _tsk_ accompanied by a flick of a finger sent the daemon’s blade flying, her hand attached to it, the daemon screaming in pain and anger. Before she could move another inch, dozens of various weapons appeared with a shatter and pink glow, impaling themselves in the snake daemon’s body. A blood curdling scream escaped her throat, body jerking before stilling, ground shaking as her corpse fell to the blood soaked ground.

Noctis stared at Ardyn’s boots as he turned around, not wanting to cause herself any more pain by looking up at his taller form, lazily blinking as he was suddenly lower? A slight tilt to look up and, yes, he _had_ knelt down before her. His lips were twisted into a frown, golden eyes almost burning bright due to the reflection of the fire behind them both, filled with a mix of concern and cold blooded fury.

Noctis didn’t pay too much attention to the bubbling then deteriorating body of the daemon as it was absorbed seemingly into Ardyn, gasping in pain as _agony_ pulsed in her lower back unexpectedly, an unwanted cry escaping past her lips before coughing as _something_  thick and foul tasting began to crawl up her throat and fall past her lips.

“That just won’t do,” Ardyn murmured, a finger wiping at the blackness that spilled forth from Noctis’ mouth, gaze hard. It softened though when Noct whimpered in pain, a small and bloody hand reaching up to wrap around his finger, her grip weak. Ardyn lifted his free hand, palm hovering inches above the wound in her lower back, glowing a soft gold mixed with black. A soft murmur of a prayer long ago once repeated by him constantly came easily enough, watching as his healing powers brightened enough that the black faded as well as the little princess’ injury, her coughing tapering off, expelling the last of the inky blackness that tried to consume her onto the blood soaked ground.

Not that Ardyn, nor the Crystal for that matter, as much as it pained him to think it, would allow such a thing with Noctis being deemed the chosen one.

Noctis whimpered, still feeling a twinge of pain despite the warmth of the healing flowing through her body, quieting as Ardyn shushed her gently as he cradled her to him, uncaring of the blood staining his clothes. She doesn’t remember dozing off because next thing she knows is that Ardyn is calling her name softly as he lies her down on her side on the ground, knowing that her wound was still tender despite his best efforts.

“Ardyn…?” she croaked, voice cracking from smoke inhalation and shock. Blue eyes closed briefly as Ardyn’s finger brushed her growing locks back from her face, the girl relaxing slightly, knowing she was safe now.

Ardyn hummed. “I hate to leave but your father’s vehicle draws near. It would be best if he not see me, understand?” he asked quietly.

Noctis nodded slowly, blinking tiredly as she looked up at him. “Dreams…?” she mumbled, too exhausted to form a complete sentence.

The immortal smiled softly, understanding what she was trying to say. “Of course, little one. Until then Noct.”

She wasn’t sure but it felt like he had kissed her forehead before he disappeared with a warp, the sound of glass concealed beneath the crackling of fire further from her form now.

 

* * *

 

Noctis woke briefly to see a panicked King staring at her in horror and fear, fire bright behind his silhouette before falling unconscious again, unable to respond to the frantic call of her name from her dad.

 

* * *

 

She was frightened.

She was dreaming, yes, but not like she had been the past two years since she had helped Ardyn. These dreams were different.

_Ardyn_ was different. He seemed...lighter somehow. As if he didn’t have a great weight on his shoulders and a dark but solemn gaze when he thought she wasn’t paying him much attention. Not to mention, he was far much younger though she couldn't tell how exactly.

Not the two thousand year old and counting man she had come to know and admire.

But he wasn’t the only one whom was different. Noctis _herself_ was too. She was taller than she knew she really was meaning she was older. Not sure what age really but it felt like maybe she was twenty or close to it? And why did she know that? How?

The weirdest part was how she didn’t recognize her surroundings nor the type of fashion the people around her wore. It was strange but gorgeous all the same.

(At least she recognized the chocobos! But these ones were **massive**! Even though she couldn’t truly compare sizes, having never been around one in her eight years of life. Ardyn had a black chocobo and she was adorable. Especially when she would swipe the man’s hat off his head and gift it to her or run around and stay out of his reach.)

That was another thing too. Noctis, or the person that she had been (yes, that felt right to say), was fond of Ardyn much like she had become the moment she first saw him, just more. Like how she imagined her parents had once felt for another before her mom passed.

It should be strange. Weird even.

And yet...it felt right somehow.

Like they were _meant_ for one another.

And she would do **_anything_** to keep that feeling.

To keep Ardyn with her.

_Always._

 

* * *

 

Noctis remembers drifting in and out of wakefulness, glimpses of her worried father watching over her. Then there was a strange woman with a kind and gentle smile. Then a girl that looked a few years older than herself with that lady’s same smile.

She just wanted to sink back into her dreams. The young princess wanted to see Ardyn again.

Her Ardyn. Not the Ardyn of before whom was kind and gentle to everyone he came across, as much as she liked (adored?) him too.

No.

She missed the mischief in her Ardyn’s eyes, always teasing her in order to better herself by pushing her in his own way. How he always listened to her and had advice that she had the choice of using (she always did because it worked). That darkness she knew was there, had seen it the first time he had gazed at her but Noctis had thought she imagined it, scared from having been taken and on an island with a stranger.

But then she _felt_ that darkness within him, within  _her,_ had felt it crawl up her back from the wound she had received. Felt it even more when she coughed up that blackness. That darkness that wanted to _destroy_ and _tear apart_ everything.

Especially when it came to Noctis’ well being apparently.

(The anger of that darkness, of Ardyn?, was terrifying at first until she realized that it wasn't aimed at her, but at the one that had  _harmed_ her instead. She doesn't know how Ardyn could stand all that screeching and growling that emitted from that inky blackness. He was _brave_ and  _strong_ in her eyes for dealing with it for millennia.)

The princess missed that fondness that he held only for her (as far as she was aware anyway). How Ardyn clearly valued his time with her out of no true obligation when he could have just dumped her off back home and disappeared from her life forever a few years ago.

How he was the one person she loved the most.

So yeah, Ardyn may be hosting _daemons_ in his body, hosting this _scourge_ from over two thousand years ago as he traveled all over Eos to heal the afflicted people, but Noctis _knew_ that Ardyn would never truly harm her. After all, he had multiple chances to kill her, even be cruel to her as so many adults usually are but in that condescending way of theirs, but he hadn’t.

He wouldn’t.

And that was one of the reasons why she adored, loved, him so.

 

* * *

 

Noctis thought the Astrals were _stupid_ and _mean_.

But when it came to her favorite person, Noctis may be a bit biased.

Still, those _dumb Gods_ , that _dumb Crystal_ , had _**no right**_ to turn Ardyn away after all he had done for his people. For everyone.

She hated his brother too.

Especially when she watched as this _Somnus_ along with the Astrals were the oneswho imprisoned Ardyn on that island. Making the immortal watch as Somnus  _killed_ her past self.

_**Erased**_ the two from history.

An undeserving punishment for trying to fix the world the only way Ardyn knew how. 

 

* * *

 

Noctis _**understood**_ Ardyn’s anger now.

A part of it at least.

She felt like she had to **hurt** someone because of how cruelly Ardyn had been treated for doing what he believed was the right and only thing to do.

What he had been ordered to do.

_**Stupid Astrals.** _

 

* * *

 

Noctis was relieved as she slipped into the familiar field of flowers bathed in the full moon’s light that she had become accustomed to over the years.

She spun around, blue eyes searching for the immortal and coming up empty. Her shoulders dropped in despair, wanting the only person who could bring her comfort anymore, to let her know that she would be alright in the end.

Noctis glanced up, hearing a familiar shatter some distance from her before a deep and guttural sound echoed in the air, a shiver of unease crawling up and down her spine.

An inhuman growl.

It sounded angry and hurt.

Noctis took off, grass rustling beneath her booted feet as she followed the noises, ignoring the part of her brain that said to _run the other way_ at that unfamiliar sound. Noctis needed to see Ardyn. The immortal man she had come to know.

She paused, chest heaving as she caught her breath, the familiar figure lashing out in rage at a tree, many more fallen ones surrounding him covered in marks from repeated hits with a blade. Some were even piles of ash, if not still smoking from a thrown fire spell.

The young princess called to him though he didn’t seem to hear, too engulfed in his emotions. Noctis ran towards him and tackled his leg in a hug, feeling Ardyn stiffen in response. Blue eyes looked up into golden eyes that were glowing bright as black surrounded them, Noctis noticing that not only did it look like Ardyn was crying this black stuff, but it trailed down from his mouth too.

She gave Ardyn a smile, not the least bit terrified of his features as he gazed down at her in shock and surprise before morphing into unease and...fear?

“Turn that frown upside down!” she ordered with a grin, pleased when the man snorted in amusement as he snapped out of his stupor. Noctis was suddenly engulfed into a hug as the Accursed dropped to his knees, arms winding around her tightly.

“I apologize for you seeing me like this,” he began, voice seemingly darker as it had a slight growl and echo beneath it, hiding his face from her.

Blue eyes teared up in relief, but Noctis pushed them back, arms squeezing around his neck in return. “It’s okay, Ardyn. ‘M not scared,” the girl replied honestly.

A soft hum of consideration, his hold tightening once before he released her, his face clear of the inky blackness now as he sat back and stared at her, thoughtful. “I thought that perhaps my healing had failed when you did not show up here after the third night. And your father is not currently in Insomnia, as well as yourself.” Ardyn tilted his head as he studied the girl who was looking at him in pure confusion. “It’s been almost two weeks, Noct.”

She paled. “That long?” she whispered. “But it barely felt like a day.”

Ardyn gave her a knowing look. “Time passes rather quickly when one is not truly aware of it.” A pause. “Where did you go?” he asked softly, curious but relieved she was alright.

Noctis told him, Ardyn listening intently without interruption. He kept his expression carefully closed off as she told him all she knew about his journey all those years ago. Why she wasn’t scared of the face that he normally hid from view. That his chocobo had been beautiful and silly. That she thought the Six were _idiots_ and downright **_buttheads_** for what they did along with his stupid brother. (She was sure she didn’t imagine the surprise then vindictive glee at her anger towards those whom had caused him a great deal of pain.)

Near the end of her explanation, she had mentioned, hesitantly and rather embarrassingly, that she remembers travelling with him for a brief period back then but otherwise staying behind to wait for him to come back from his travels. That near the end, she remembered how she had felt dread and betrayal and fear before grim acceptance as Somnus had held her before a chained Ardyn, his golden eyes wide in fear, begging his brother to free her, that she had nothing to do with this, all of it falling on deaf ears. How the Noctis of then was reassuring him that she promised she would find him again someday and that it would all be okay before pain blossomed in her chest then stilled forevermore, a dagger phasing through her heart.

Noctis shook, recalling the pain somehow, hunching over as she placed her hands over her chest, fingers gripping her shirt tightly, panting as her heart thudded frantically. She leaned into the embrace as Ardyn pulled her close, soothing her with reassurances and fingers sliding through her growing hair, pain slowly ebbing as he continued quietly.

“What does it all mean?” she asked quietly.

A soft sigh. “You are too young now to fully understand what you experienced.” He shushed her quickly as she began to kick up a fuss, knowing she hated being told such a thing. “I promise you Noct, that I will explain when the time is right.”

A reluctant nod before a hesitant question. “At least I found you again?”

“So you did,” Ardyn smiled softly. “And I thank you for it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yep. This is, eventually going to be ArdyNoct because I am in that hell and I don't want to leave because I love it so much. 
> 
> Obviously, this will be a slow burn because I want them to build upon their relationship that they have now and for later down the line, for Noctis to figure out her feelings.
> 
> Also, it is definitely AU now if it wasn't before. Some canon stuff will still happen but otherwise, everything else is what I have in mind. Different fate, in my opinion, means different choices. Different actions. 
> 
> The parallel universe theory if you will. (I am a sucker for that shit okay.)
> 
> But tell me what you think if you like! I do so hope you enjoy this as much as I do. If not, hey that's your cup of tea and I won't judge you for it. We all have our fave things. 
> 
> Till next chapter my dear chocobos! <3
> 
> -Destiny


	3. Liar, Liar, Tenebrae is On Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gosh! So many reviews and reads! I'm overwhelmed by the support! Thank you so much for liking this silly thing <3
> 
> That said, I have sat on this for DAYS after MANY rewrites. So enjoy these 15 pages worth of google docs.
> 
> And thanks again for even reading! <3333
> 
> -Destiny

When Noctis was finally able to stay awake for longer than a minute, she noticed that she was in an unfamiliar room, setting her on edge no matter how comfortable the bed she lie upon was. She startled at a soft bark, attention snapping to the floor beside her, eyes wide with excitement at spotting a black dog, a white streak across its snout that resembled a scar. She hesitantly held a hand out to the canine, practically melting as the dog licked her fingers happily in greeting. Noctis giggled quietly as her new companion hopped onto the bed beside her and curled itself into a ball.

She ran her hands through its soft fur, tension slightly fading at the repeated motion. Noctis glanced up, pausing her action (only continuing when a soft whine graced her ears), a small and timid smile forming at seeing her father come into the room, his expression being one of surprise. It quickly morphed into relief as the King practically warped to her bedside, engulfing his daughter in a hug. Noctis pretended to not notice the shaking form of her father or the drop of wetness that landed on her neck, instead reaching up to hug her father back.

She couldn’t help but tear up in relief as well, glad that her life would not be cut so short due to her immortal and overprotective guardian that lurked in her dreams. (And if her father mistook her tears as shock, well, she wasn’t going to correct him.)

“It is good to see that you are finally awake,” he murmured, the relief in his voice as clear as his expression as he pulled back to look at her with concern. “How are you feeling?” He questioned worriedly, fingers brushing back her hair, a gesture that was meant to comfort but Noctis didn’t feel such from it.

If anything, she felt…

“Tired,” she replied lowly, eyes suddenly closing as a yawn overtook her small body after the statement, unaware that her father frowned over the fact that she didn’t lean into his touch like she usually did when he did such a gesture. Then again, she did have a near brush with death recently, so he quickly dismissed such a thought.

He chuckled warmly. “You’re always tired, Noctis,” he teased gently, the girl shrugging in reply, not denying it.

“Where are we?” she questioned. The princess’ hands were petting the dog once more, a small smile on her face as the canine rolled over for belly rubs now.

“I brought you to Tenebrae to see Queen Sylva. She has the ability to heal the wound you sustained as she is of the Oracle’s bloodline,” Regis stated.

Noctis nodded, knowing a basic summary of the Oracle lineage and her family’s own. Perhaps she should have paid better attention about that when Iggy was teaching her. “What?” she asked, noticing the concerned yet judging gaze of her father.

Regis sighed, looking far older than he truly was, the ability and effort to maintain the Wall around Insomnia while he was here putting further strain on both his body and strength. The Lucian King opened his eyes, blue staring into blue as he studied her intently. He wanted to know what had occurred.

What happened? Why was there no trace of the attacker? Who or what attacked and was Nifelheim behind it? Why was his daughter so far from the scene? How did Noctis manage to not have such a grave and fatal injury like the corpses around the scene? As thankful as Regis was that she was still alive, he couldn’t help but wonder that if the attacker had left, why not take Noctis with them? She would have proven to be a valuable bargaining chip for whomever had attacked.

Too many questions and not enough answers.

And yet, Regis got the feeling that if he asked, Noctis wasn’t going to tell him the whole truth, if any of it at all. Just like those few years ago when she had been kidnapped right off the streets of their city.

“I am relieved that your wound was not fatal. That said, however, it is rather concerning that compared to the lives lost, you remained alive with a manageable wound. A wound that could have left you permanently paralyzed had it gone any deeper.” A pause. “Is someone threatening you to keep their identity in the dark?” he questioned gravely, voice laced with intent if that was the case.

Noctis’ emotions went from confused to offended quickly. Regis wondered who this person was to have gained his daughter’s trust and loyalty in such a short amount of time to gain such a startling reaction. There was no other explanation he could think of for it.

“ _No!_ ” Noctis shouted, glowering at her father for asking her of such a thing.

As if Ardyn would _threaten_ her when he has proved the opposite on numerous occasions. (She practically had the immortal wrapped around her finger and she knew that he knew that she knew.)

The real question her dad should have asked was if _Noctis herself_ was going to reveal whoever she had hidden from him all this time and how much presence they actually had in her life.

**_Of course not. She’s not stupid._ **

(And also, she wanted to keep the man a secret from the people she was in constant company of, knowing they wouldn’t approve, much less, _accept it_. It didn’t matter how much she trusted Ardyn and he her, that he had _never_ laid a hand on her or _forced_ her to do things towards his person. Had only ever given her comfort when she needed or sought it or gave her advice when she was stuck on something.

People would look at Ardyn in disgust and suspiciousness of _**why**_ an older man like him was always around a child like her, and they would actively keep Noctis as far away from him as possible at all costs. That they would believe that he was just waiting until she was of legal age and take advantage of her then if he hadn’t already done so.

Noctis wasn’t born yesterday.

She knew others just wouldn’t get it. They wouldn’t understand _why_.

The girl may act like she doesn’t care half the time, but she does. Especially when it comes to the people she cherishes the most. Well, person really.

Noctis may be eight, but she wasn’t as much of an airhead like she let others believe. The princess could catch a hint or pick up on something quick enough to know the more likely outcome.

She was learning from the best after all.)

At least Ardyn was _honest_ with her (even if it sometimes hurt), whereas her dad deflected the topic or gave her half truths, if not outright lies. Plus, the immortal always looked happy to see her whereas her dad always looked so sad and that **bothered** the eight year old princess a lot. (Noctis knew it was because the Crystal had deemed her the Chosen King. It was around that time that her dad had started to look at her that way even more and not just because she looked like mom a little more each day.)

Plus, Noctis and her dad had been drifting apart, through no fault of her own, even some time before she had been kidnapped. Noctis understood that as the King, Regis had more of an obligation to his people than her.

_She got that._

Noctis didn’t like it. No kid her age did, but she understood.

It just wasn’t fair, but she got it because life wasn’t very fair in general. But it didn’t mean that when he did have free time, he _always_ cancelled last minute. Even when he always made promises that he would spend time with her. Promises that were never kept.

~~Can anyone truly blame her for not taking anyone at their word now a days?~~

Was it truly that harmful for him to even look at Noctis? That it caused him a great deal of emotional pain? Of guilt? Of sorrow?

Even now, she could see that familiar sadness woven in his expression that he always had when in her presence.

It hurt her of course. It always did. This was her dad. Her only parent, but he was, had been, slipping away and Noctis just _**didn’t care anymore**_. She was tired of being constantly disappointed. Tired of being angry that her dad never stuck to his word when it came to spending time with _her_.

Still, it didn’t excuse his actions for basically abandoning her to others to care for. Others that she was not very fond of really, but tolerated because it was their job. (Did anyone really care about her or did they only do it out of obligation? Out of duty to the crown? For that next hefty paycheck? For pride?)

It was one of the reasons why she adored Ardyn so. He had no obligations to indulge her childish whims. To help her. Teach her. Guide her. But the immortal did and he had reassured her when she had asked about a month into their nightly visits. Wondering when he was going to finally grow bored of her presence.

_(“Because I wish too, dear Noct,” Ardyn had said._

_“Not just because you feel like you have to pay me back for freeing you?” Noctis’ lip trembled, voice wet, wanting to so desperately believe him. That someone wanted to spend time with her because she was just Noctis. Not the prophesied King of Kings or because she was a Princess. Just her._

_Ardyn hummed though his expression had softened considerably, lips pulled into a fond smile now. “At first, yes. But I find myself having grown rather fond of you. And I do so hate to abandon those I grow fond of, rare as they are,” he replied earnestly, letting down his carefully constructed guard so she could see the truth of his words._

_Her bright smile and tears of joy was well worth the moment of vulnerability.)_

Noctis watched as her dad hastily backtracked, apologizing to her in a bit of surprise, not having expected how irked his daughter would be. Even then, the eight year old could tell that his sorry was meant more out of surprise than true regret.

Regis sighed, breaking the tense silence that had followed, his chair creaking as he leaned back into it beside the bed. He watched as his eight year old continued her petting of the dog, her expression still expressing a scowl. “I don’t know whether or not to be relieved,” he stated honestly.

“So you want someone to be threatening me then?” Regis never knew that Noctis could question something with such a dry tone.

“Of course not, Noctis. I just don’t understand why you feel the need to lie to me,” he confessed, a hand lifting to rub his face as he sighed heavily.

“Then why do you lie to me?” she replied lowly, sounding genuinely hurt and confused. (And okay, she felt a tinsy bit bad at the obvious guilt that appeared across her dad’s face, but not terribly so. Excuse her for wanting her dad to hurt too for never spending time with her anymore. She needed her dad and he wasn’t there anymore.)

The amused inner voice that sounded a lot like a certain immortal flowed through her mind. _You are quite petty, aren’t you little one?_

Yes.

Yes she was.

Regis stared at her for a long while, Noctis having little trouble keeping up the hurt and confused expression. She watched as his calm demeanor began to crack little by little as the seconds passed. It didn’t take long for Noctis to recognize that familiar look of guilt to overcome Regis’ expression yet again.

“Dad?” she quietly prodded with a whine in her voice, letting her eyes tear up and watched as the King finally caved in with that final act.

Regis apologized again. “I am truly sorry. I do not mean to upset you, Noct.” He didn’t notice the slight flinch at the nickname.

“There are...things you don’t understand yet,” he continued softly, voice heavy with weariness. “And you will not understand them as such for some time either.” Regis watched as his daughter scowled, knowing the girl absolutely despised being told she was too young for something.

What surprised him is that Noctis didn’t kick up a fuss like she had so often did, demanding she be told because it involved her. Regis watched instead as his daughter just settled for glaring down at the bed, silently fuming, her jaw clenched.

When did she start that? How had he missed this? What had he missed these past few years when he wasn’t looking?

Why was she still lying to him?

Before Regis could continue his thoughts, Noctis shifted until she was lying down, her back facing her dad now. “I’m tired,” she murmured, staring back at the dog. The canine whined softly, pink tongue licking her cheek once before he pressed himself against her, Noctis burying her face in the smooth fur.

She heard her dad let out a heavy and defeated sigh, chair creaking as he stood. “Please watch over her Umbra,” he murmured, the dog barking softly in reply, before Regis excused himself, door shutting softly with a click behind him.

Noctis sighed heavily, a sadness she had become rather familiar with settling upon her small body. “Good dog,” she murmured, smiling slightly at the soft bark in reply.

 

* * *

 

The next week passed, Noctis restricted to a wheelchair mostly because her legs sometimes gave out on her. Her body’s reaction to the trauma apparently, or so Lunafree- Lunafry- Luna had relayed to her after overhearing her mother discuss Noctis’ condition with the Lucian King. Noctis felt hesitant around Luna, weary almost, mainly because she was too kind. The eight year old wasn’t used to such honesty from others that weren’t Ardyn.

Also, she was a bit cranky, everyone figuring it was due to restricted movements because of her condition. The real reason was because when Noctis appeared into her familiar dreamscape, Ardyn wasn’t there. She was upset at first and scared, wondering if something happened to him. But then it happened every night that week and she eventually became irritated and just a bit heart broken.

Was Ardyn abandoning her now? Even after what he had told her so honestly? Had he finally grown tired of indulging the eight year old after two years? Even after everything?

He had promised to meet her again. **But he lied too.**

Noctis’ faith in others was dwindling very quickly, causing her to be agitated more easily. Not to mention the sharp pain in her chest, her hand drifting towards it when she was alone and rubbing it to try and ease the void she felt there now.

(It never worked.)

 

* * *

 

Noctis stared down at the copy of Cosmology that Luna had let her borrow, the two princesses having talked about the prophecy an hour or so ago. Luna had promised that as Oracle, she would see that the Chosen King, Princess Noctis, would succeed in her fate of purging the star of the scourge and bring dawn to Eos once more.

Noctis had agreed with a grin, though internally she hated the idea. She could read between the lines of this dumb prophecy even if Luna couldn’t. Noctis would have to die and so would Ardyn and she couldn’t do that. Could never do that. Not of her choosing at least.

But if...if Ardyn asked her to?

Noctis wasn’t sure if she could follow through even then. Just the thought of it pained her inside, that growing ache becoming even more unpleasant.

“You look troubled,” called a soft voice, startling Noctis, the girl wincing due to slight flare of pain in her back at the action. “My apologies. I did not mean to startle you Princess.”

Noctis held back the gasp at the sudden appearance of a beautiful woman dressed in a black gown with a white scarf draped along her arms and behind her back. She had long black hair and her eyes were closed. Painted red lips pulled into a smile once she had Noctis’ attention, the woman not moving from her spot in front of the large window of Luna’s bedroom. “It’s um...it’s okay,” Noctis replied hesitantly, eyeing the woman with slight suspicion.

The woman tilted her head slightly with a small hum. “I see that you have been reading up on the Six,” she commented lightly, her hands clasped in front of her.

The princess looked down at the book resting on her lap. “Yeah. Luna was telling me about them awhile ago.” The eight year old looked back up, eyeing the woman carefully. “Are you...a messenger?”

The woman smiled, pleased. “Correct, O Chosen One. I am one of the Astrals’ many messengers. Umbra and his sister Pryna are messengers as well, though they assist myself more than the actual Six. They watch over the Oracle in my stead when I have other duties to attend to elsewhere.” She bowed slightly, introducing herself. “I am Gentiana.”

Noctis bowed her head as Gentiana straightened herself. “I’m Noctis.” The princess gave a shy but polite smile. “I like Umbra. Pryna too but I see him more. He keeps me company sometimes when I don’t want to talk or see anyone else,” she stated quietly, as if she would get in trouble for admitting such a thing.

Gentiana’s lips quirked in amusement. “Umbra is rather fond of you as well Princess. He speaks of you often. Lady Lunafreya as well.” Her laugh was light, sounding like bells chiming when she witnessed Noctis flush in embarrassment. Gentiana continued, her eyes opening revealing vibrant green eyes. “I am glad that the Oracle and the King of Kings are developing a close relationship.”

Noctis nodded, grinning. Inside though, she was on edge, that feeling of wrongness growing larger now. A feeling she has endured for days and it just wouldn’t go away.

Where was her friend? The one person she trusted most? Even if she was mad at him for lying to her right now, she wanted to see her immortal.

She wanted to feel safe now. She needed Ardyn to tell her she would be okay. That he was okay. To feel like she was home again.

Noctis missed him.

She was tired, scared, hurting, and surrounded by people that made her feel uneasy, no matter how kind and polite they were. Luna included.

Familiarity would ease her. Ardyn’s presence would ease her. Was that too much to ask for?

 

* * *

 

Her dreamscape that night reflected her inner turmoil. The once full and bright moon was now but a sliver in the sky, much like the dull blinking of the stars above. Darkness casted across the land she had created, had come to know intimately over the years, the field of flowers seeming to droop as if dying, reflecting the depressive state she felt.

She was in unknown territory when awake and completely alone when she arrived here upon falling into a fitful sleep.

Tears trailed down her cheeks, sobs escaping Noctis’ small body as she had curled into a fetal position on the freezing cold grass. The princess’s knuckles were white as her fingers gripped her shirt tightly, the pain in her chest unbearable now as it pulsed with each frantic beat of her racing heart.

Why did it hurt so much? How could she make it stop and go away? Was this what dying was like?

No answers came forth, the silent darkness being her only company.

 

* * *

 

Ardyn sneered, an inhuman growl escaping him as he sat in his private quarters. Black surrounded his golden eyes for a second before vanishing behind the immortal’s carefully crafted appearance. He had been trying to reach Noctis for the past week but had failed once more. Something, or rather someone, was blocking him from his repeated visits.

He should have known that the _Glacian_ would ally herself with the Oracle and stay close, wards and protections keeping the Accursed from _tainting_ the beloved Oracle and those within her company. Ardyn had no desire to go after the blasted Oracle at first. But now? Now, he _was_ thanks to Shiva herself or whatever title she went by these days playing human.

Ardyn **hated** when another tried to keep what he had already claimed as his. Especially when it was an Astral keeping him away from his dear princess.

_**His Chosen One.** _

The Accursed frowned, eyes dark with growing violence should he get his hands upon the Glacian, or even the Oracle, for keeping Noctis from his grasp. The daemons within hissed in displeasure and then crooned in glee at the promise of destruction and bloodshed, further encouraging the immortal to follow through with his future plans.

First, he needed to get to Noctis.

Something was wrong and he knew it had to do with the young princess herself.

It was that same feeling of unease that had led the immortal to excuse himself from the meeting he was to attend as Niflheim’s Chancellor only to wind up saving Noctis from the Marilith those few weeks ago.

(The Accursed had been furious beneath his calm facade when returning to Niflheim afterwards, knowing the Emperor was the cause but couldn’t outright kill the man as much as he would like to. The Emperor still had his uses until further down the road.

Ardyn had to settle with spooking Emperor Iedolas instead, making things move in the shadows and causing the man great distress for the next few weeks. It entertained him for some time but never truly satisfied Ardyn like killing the senile old fool would.)

A deep intake of breath before releasing it slowly, Ardyn shutting his eyes with the exhale.

Just one more attempt for the night before he does something too drastic in frustration.

After all, Versatel was still complaining about half of the troops suddenly exploding for no apparent reason.

 

* * *

 

A poke of a ward here, a pained hiss of a few daemons there.

There had to be a crack, a weakness, somewhere. There always is.

He needed to get to that bright blue light that was Noctis. Ardyn had to ensure that the girl was doing well, if only to rid himself of the growing uneasiness in his gut.

A few more daemons sacrificed to the holy wards before Ardyn cackled in delight, the sound of distant yell of pain going ignored.

_Found it._

 

* * *

 

A shatter and a pink glow brightened the area for a moment as Ardyn appeared, only to be snuffed out quickly as the darkness of the dreamscape enveloped everything around the immortal.

Ardyn frowned, brow furrowed in concern at the unusual anomaly he was greeted with. Even when he summoned a small flame of fire to float beside him, the darkness seemed to swallow up much of the light as well, Ardyn not able to see much better.

The immortal began walking even though he was unclear as to where to go to locate Noctis. She should be asleep by now and already within this realm. Unless she was reliving a memory of her past self again?

The immortal’s walk hastened, his ears picking up gasping and sobbing. The sound became louder as Ardyn drew closer, noting that Noctis was making the noise due to pain, golden eyes catching the curled up form of the eight year old as the flame’s light illuminated her.

Noctis squeezed her eyes shut as a light suddenly appeared, temporarily blinding her. She suddenly felt herself be lifted into a familiar hold.

“Ar-Ardyn,” she choked out, burying her face into his clothed chest as she sought comfort.

“What causes you such pain, my dear?” he asked worriedly, keeping his rising panic and anger at bay.

Noctis gasped, chest heaving as she drew in a lungful of air. She whined as Ardyn pulled her away from him, the man shushing her as golden eyes focused on where her hands gripped her shirt tightly over her pounding heart. Even when Ardyn tried to gently pry her fingers open, Noctis fought to keep her grip, unwilling to release the small comfort she had against the pain.

“Noct,” he chided gently, lips twitching into a smile that belied the worry he felt. Such a stubborn princess, even when in pain.

Reluctantly, Noctis released her shirt, fingers instead latching onto Ardyn’s coat sleeve, digits twitching with each painful thump in her chest. “My-my heart,” she stuttered, inhaling greatly as Ardyn set a palm over the organ, frowning at the much too fast pulsing. “Hurts.”

“When did it start?” He moved his hand away, instead brushing the strands of dark hair that fell in her face away, sweat having made them stick to her skin.

The young princess closed her eyes, leaning into the comforting gesture if only to help alleviate her pain. The pain dulled slightly but not enough if you asked her. “About...six...maybe seven?...days ago.”

About the same time that he was unable to contact her then.

He couldn’t stop the inhuman growl of frustration that escaped him, Noctis’ eyes widening in surprise as Ardyn’s true face revealed itself. Ardyn noticed, retracting his hand only to pause as the young girl tugged the limb weakly towards herself. “Not...scared,” she breathed. “Sur...prised.”

He allowed the action, returning to petting her hair as he collected himself. It took only a few seconds for the black ichor of the scourge to disappear from his face, as if it had never been there.

Noctis leaned further into Ardyn’s hand with a deep exhale. The immortal noticed that, albeit slowly, her breathing was less erratic than when he had discovered her. His hand slid down to Noctis’ neck, two fingers finding her pulse easily enough.

How curious, he thought, noting that her heartbeat was slowing down as well. It was something they would have to further investigate later.

The young princess held onto his arm, her grip slightly stronger than before, but weaker than Ardyn liked. She must be feeling better though, golden eyes noticing that the darkness had lessened, the flower field looking a little more livelier than the near death state they had previously been in, the moon above now a quarter full.

“You came back,” murmured the eight year old, sorrow laced in her tone.

Fingers shifted, tilting the girl’s chin up to look at him. “I had no intention of leaving you in the first place, little one. It seems that there is _**someone**_ ,” he drawled the word, eyes flashing with rage before calming once more. “Who wishes to keep me from _tainting_ you.”

Ardyn smirked, amused. “Unfortunately for them, they can not keep me away from you for very long.” The immortal frowned then, pondering. “What has changed since we last met, Noct? And please do not spare the details.”

 

* * *

 

“I suspect this Umbra had something to do with it,” Ardyn recalled, the distant yelp of pain flashing in his memory briefly.

Noctis deflated, eyes tearing up in despair. “You think so?”

Ardyn sighed, patting her head. He knew Noctis loved animals dearly. Especially dogs. “I believe so. You said so yourself that he rarely leaves you alone, even when sleeping. Not to mention that the canine is a messenger himself.”

“Yeah.” Noctis nodded reluctantly, before looking up, her view of Ardyn’s face upside down as she had sat in his lap. “What do we do then?” she asked.

The princess was sure that there was a brief moment of surprise from Ardyn before it quickly disappeared, lips pulling into a mischievous grin. “You will leave Tenebrae of course.”

A head tilt. “How?”

“Leave that to me. I have an idea in mind.”

 

* * *

 

Tenebrae was burning. Queen Sylva was dead. Ravus was saddened but mostly angry. Luna was left behind despite Regis trying to drag her along with him.

But Noctis’ well being was the utmost priority and sacrifices had to be made in order to ensure her continued survival. Sacrifices that while he did regret, Regis was willing to make for his daughter to save them all in the years to come.

Niflheim now controlled Tenebrae, the Nox Fleuret siblings under their firm control as mechanical soldiers flooded the territory.

Noctis had shouted as her father carried her and ran, hand reaching out for Luna in sadness. (Ardyn did ask her to keep up her appearances after all.)

The princess buried her face into her dad’s jacket, body shuddering in what Regis believed to be was fear. He murmured comforting words, promising her that they would be home and safe soon.

Noctis was just glad to finally be leaving, the uneasiness, the wrongness, she had felt since her stay at Tenebrae was beginning to fade the farther away they got. The hurt lingered in her chest that while Umbra had been protecting her was nice, it’s not what she wanted if it meant that the only way of seeing Ardyn had vanished. The girl adored the canine messenger, but Noctis adored Ardyn _more_.

_**Loved**_ him more.

And she wasn’t going to let _anything_ get in the way, no matter how cute it was.

Which led to what Ardyn had said was a minor setback that he could quickly fix, revealing to her that he had become Chancellor some time ago in Nieflheim. If you ask her, Noctis would say that the immortal had gone overboard.

But she was leaving and able to see Ardyn again, so Noct wasn't too worried about it. That’s what mattered to the princess the most.

 

* * *

 

Regis had managed to get ahold of a vehicle once they had gotten far enough away and weren’t being tailed after. The princess managed to fall asleep easily as her dad began the long drive back to Insomnia, the lull of the vehicle helping her drift off.

 

* * *

 

“You’re such a showoff.”

A genuine laugh before Ardyn bowed with dramatic flair. “I thank you, Your Highness. I do try.”

A small giggle before she grew quiet. After a questioning prod from the Accursed, she responded. “Tell me more about the prophecy.”

“...As you wish.”

 

* * *

 

She was right. Noctis was supposed to die. And Ardyn.

Noctis had straight up told Ardyn she _**refused**_ to kill him, even if it did make him give her a bitter and defeated smile. Instead, she had another idea. It was an extreme idea, even for her, but she couldn’t, wouldn’t, kill Ardyn because the Astrals had said so.

The princess only saw one other alternative.

To rid Eos of the Astrals themselves. For interfering with humans lives, _their lives_ , like toys. For praising then immediately backstabbing Ardyn for his attempt at getting rid of the scourge. For separating them in the past and trying to do so now. For forcing them into these roles in order to clean up _their_ mess.

Such words coming from her mouth had wiped the bitter smile off Ardyn’s face quickly, stunning him instead. Then his golden eyes glittered, lips curling into a smirk as he chuckled lowly in dark but fond amusement.

“Now, where did you learn to be so... _vicious_ , little one?”

Noctis crossed her arms, releasing her deadly grip on Ardyn’s clothes for the first time in what felt like hours. Her blue eyes burned bright with anger, drowning out the pain that she still suffered in her chest even now, duller than before but still very much there. “Years of being lied to and finally getting sick of it,” she replied earnestly.

Her gaze narrowed, looking suddenly far older than she was. She reminded Ardyn of the woman from long, long ago in that moment. “I won’t let them take you away from me again. **I won’t** ,” Noctis promised him. One she was going to keep at all costs and Ardyn knew it too.

Ardyn hummed. “Well, I suppose it’s a good thing that I’ve already got a few plans in place then. And I see no harm in revising them or adding new ones along the way.”

He leaned forward, eyes twinkling in mischief and delight, Noctis’ expression matching his own soon enough, fondness for this clever princess growing ever so within his being. “Now, I believe you have mentioned that you enjoy fishing, yes? Do not worry. It relates to our new plans...”  


* * *

 

“Do I have to?” the girl whined. 

“For this to work, then yes.”

A reluctant sigh. “ _Fiiiine_. I _guess_ I can start some friendships with them.”

“It is to be expected with one’s Royal retinue. It would be strange if you never become close with them to begin with.”

 

* * *

 

It hadn’t been too difficult to create a friendship with her future Shield and Advisor despite Noct’s initial reluctance. She just had to give into their demands sometimes, even though she rather not.

(The growing princess had thought Gladio would be the toughest of the two. And it would have been had she not followed little Iris when the girl was chasing after something and returned the younger girl to her father. It was a good thing that Noctis knew of the secret passageways otherwise the two girls would definitely be lost.

Apparently rescuing and lying for Iris to avoid being in trouble scored some points with the older Amicita sibling.)

Noctis would indulge Ignis by waking early every now and then and by taste testing his growing culinary skills, always eager for food.

Except when he was trying to feed her vegetables.

_No thanks._

 

* * *

 

“You said that she would set up for that one boy and I to meet right?”

“Correct.” Skilled fingers weaved darkened strands with ease, completing a second small braid. “Did you meet him today?”

“I think so. I think his name was...um, Prompto? But I don’t see him very often. Only between classes. He seems very shy too.”

“Well, keep an eye on him when possible. Otherwise, let him come to you on his own time. I have a feeling that the messenger will intervene soon now that you have made contact with one another.”

Noctis nodded, giggling when Ardyn huffed in feigned agitation and tapped her head lightly, telling her to hold still before resuming his task.

She was glad that she decided to let hair grow out. Her and Ardyn could braid one another’s hair when they took a break from training. One day, her braids would turn out as amazing as his own.

Practice makes perfect after all.


	4. Gifts and Appearances (Revelations and Realizations)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Been super busy work wise since last update with inventory prep, inventory day, and changing from a graveyard shift to closing shift. (Used to work 9p-6a but now I work 2p-11p so big difference lol)
> 
> But I have been working on this a lot since then. And it's the longest chapter yet. I can't guarantee that I'll make all chapters this lengthy again but there's a lot happening here because I want to try to get to their adventures. 
> 
> Timeline for this is spanning about eleven years. (8 yo Noct to 19 yo Noct)
> 
> But enough of my rambling for now! More at the end. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> -Destiny

About two weeks after her meeting with Prompto and a month after the start of their plans, Noctis was greeted by a familiar face when she was idly sitting in the Citadel gardens, a hidden Glaive nearby to make sure she didn't run off.

Noctis blinked, hopping off the stone bench. "Umbra?"

The canine messenger barked softly, tail wagging as he trotted up to the eight year old, nose nudging her outstretched hand for pets.

Noctis couldn't help but smile as she pet the dog's head. She frowned though, noticing that something seemed off. With both hands, she cradled Umbra's face, peering into his eyes intently. Blue eyes sparked with recognition.

"Oh," she murmured softly.

Despite Ardyn riding her body of the scourge that fateful night, Noctis could easily recognize that darkness now. Especially when it tainted another. She didn't think Umbra _could_  be tainted, as small as it was. But it was there in the canine's gaze, carefully hidden. Noctis couldn't help but wonder if anyone else had noticed. Though if they did, she was sure the canine messenger wouldn't be here to begin with.

Umbra's ear twitched, his gaze knowing, as Noctis released her hold, the princess brushing the thoughts aside for now. "What brings you here, boy?"

Umbra sat, his head tilting enough to reveal the lump in the scarf he wore around his neck. Curious and with the canine's open permission, Noctis brushed the material back, pulling out a familiar leather book.

Opening it revealed elegant script. Luna's handwriting.

Crossing her legs as she sat on the grass, Noctis placed one hand on Umbra's head as he lay down beside her, the princess focused on reading the long message that the Oracle had written her.

It was a good thing that between the teachings of Iggy and Ardyn, cursive was easy for Noctis to read.

* * *

When she told Ardyn that night about sensing the scourge in Umbra despite it being minuscule, he was surprised. He recovered quickly though, saying that they could use the canine messenger's adoration of Noctis to their advantage.

The princess may have felt a smidgen of guilt at first, but it was quickly overridden by delight. If Umbra could help her, and by extension Ardyn, then plans should go along smoothly.

In theory at least.

She would cross that bridge when she got to it. For now, she was glad to have someone else on their side, even if Umbra should technically be loyal to Luna.

Then again, Ardyn mentioned once that Noctis just had something special about her that drew others in. She had figured the immortal to be biased, but with Umbra now, maybe there was some truth to that statement. 

* * *

As the years passed, Noctis bonded with Gladio and Ignis. The trio could be seen eating together when they weren't sparring or had royal matters to attend to.

If she wasn't with those two during the day, then she could be found either in the gardens or her room, usually with the company of Umbra. The canine messenger had become a normal sight around the Citadel as time passed, a welcomed guest as the growing princess' mood was always brighter with his visits.

Her nights, of course, were spent with Ardyn. From intense sparring to Ardyn explaining issues that Niflheim were having at the time.

He even began to teach her old Lucian, or as she had first known it to be Ardyn's funny talk. The two indulged in casual conversation once she picked up on the structure and grammar quick enough, eager to please her friend.

But there were a few nights where Noctis was left to herself for some time, Ardyn busy with being Chancellor. Not to mention, he never really needed to sleep to begin with. Only did so in an effort to stay by her side in a sense.

The princess hated those nights the most, even if she knew that it made sense. Even she had to have her alone time. Noctis just hated being on her own in the shared dreamscape. Not to mention her heart ached.

She thought it was stupid and ignored the pain the best she could. It eventually became as easy as ignoring the constant fatigue. She would rather not have either but she soldiered on.

Noctis never mentioned it when it happened, not wanting to come across as clingy nor whiny.

Plus, it always dulled when she saw Ardyn again. Lingered, but far more easier to brush aside when in his presence.

* * *

"I want to move into an apartment," Noctis suddenly declared.

She had been summoned to her father's chambers early that morning, the King having gifted her a sword called Engine Blade as a gift for her fifteenth birthday. The princess had accepted it gladly, a blade to finally call her own, inspecting it before banishing it to her Armiger.

Then her dad had asked her if she wanted anything.

Regis was stunned into silence. "Its not safe, Noctis."

The fifteen year old scowled, arms crossing as she stood defiantly. "That was nine years ago and I have had a Glaive with me at all times since then, if not Gladio or Ignis. Even Umbra!" Noctis began. Seemed like she would have to guilt trip her old man then.

"Each day, I feel more exhausted than before thanks to the Crystal." She sighed heavily, shoulders drooping to emphasis her point. "Plus, I want to know what's it like living on my own for awhile."

Noctis made sure to not look away from her dad, watching as Regis thought it over. Both statements were true.

The King released a deep sigh after minutes of tense silence. "I will allow it. However, there will be rules to follow, Noctis. If you break them, then I _will_ have you return to the Citadel immediately."

Regis' tone was stern but Noctis knew that he was just paranoid. Tensions with Niflheim didn't help either, even if Noctis knew that they weren't that much of a threat with her immortal pulling the strings.

Not to her person at least.

Everyone else was free game for Ardyn to do with as he pleased. A fact that she still struggled with honestly, even if she would do anything to stay with Ardyn.

Morals, right?

The fifteen year old's jaw clenched in irritation but nodded. She was expecting such, no matter how annoying and bothersome it was. She knew it was her dad's way of protecting her, but still. A bodyguard wasn't necessary anymore.

"Like what?"

* * *

It took all she had not to snarl, much less slam the door or stomp away in rage once leaving.

_**Rules were bullshit.** _

 But if it meant she could lighten the weight she constantly felt, then it would be worth it.

* * *

The cake and small get together with Ignis, Gladio, Iris, Nyx, Crowe, and Libertus was cool and had distracted her for a majority of the time, each person gifting her with something unique.

Ignis had purchased her the entire series of her favorite comic character that even she had trouble getting ahold of. (That poor, poor person.)

Gladio had given her a few steamy and trashy romance novels as a gag gift, claiming that Noctis needed something to help get rid of her constant dower expression. (Watching Iris beat the shit out of him was amazing as it so rarely happened. Gladio took the beating with pride, happy to see his sister improve in combat.)

Iris had sewn a rather adorable Carbuncle plushie for Noctis, the two girls a sucker for the mythical creature they read about repeatedly.

Nyx had given her a set of daggers, stating that a princess could never have too many weapons on her person.

Libertus had given her a very soft and beautiful scarf, mainly black and white, with a splash of yellow roses to catch ones eyes printed randomly on it.

Crowe had given the princess a black leather jacket to go with it. Only on the back of the jacket was a bright yellow chocobo.

_Cute!_

The best gift, in Noctis' own opinion, was given to her from Drautos. The man had dropped in briefly, gruffly muttering her a happy birthday and that something had arrived for her as he handed her a box before taking off to whatever duties that needed his attention.

Noctis, aware of Drautos' true identity thanks to Ardyn, had opened the somewhat large gift with curiosity as everyone else looked on in surprise at the Captain's action. Her eyes brightened in delight as she took the lid off the box and peeled away the paper, gasping in surprise.

At first glance, it resembled a gun, folded as it was. The sharp edge of the blade, however, said differently. The blade was a dark silver but the hilt was black with familiar pink accents detailing the weapon.

Noctis pulled the blade out with great care, her crowd of onlookers stepping back in awe of the craftsmanship. With a flick of her wrist, the weapon went from resembling a gun into a sword.

She paid little attention to the murmuring in front of her as she inspected the blade with glee.

"Damn." Nyx whistled, admiring the blade.

"A beautiful weapon, I must say. Intriguing as well," replied Ignis.

"Hey Noct! There's a note!" Iris waived the piece of paper at her. "Pretty handwriting too!"

Noctis took the note from Iris as the girl handed it to her, reading the familiar script.

_She is called the Blazefire Saber._

_Happy birthday Noctis._

_xxx_

"Is it from Princess Lunafreya, Noctis?" asked her future adviser. Noctis nodded, lips pulled into a smile as she gazed at the weapon again.

Ardyn _**always**_ gave her the best gifts.

* * *

Ardyn may have kicked her ass sparing that night, no surprise, but she didn't mind. She had tackled him upon sight in glee after all.

The Blazefire Saber was _amazing_.

* * *

Finding an apartment and having it approved and checked for security by not only her dad, but her ** _retinue_ **and **_Glavies_** as well was a nightmare for her.

But it was a rule she had agreed on, so Noctis just fumed silently until she could get to Ardyn to vent.

* * *

A month before her first year of high school was to start and it was finally time.

It was moving day.

_Finally._

* * *

"I am delighted to hear that you have your own space now." Ardyn watched Noctis nod, gaze scrutinizing as he picked up that something was bothering her. "And yet, you are still not satisfied," he commented lightly.

Noctis frowned, arms crossing in thought. She tilted her head, raven strands brushing against her cheek as she glanced at Ardyn. "I am," she replied. "It's just..." she trailed off, clearly thinking over her words.

 

Ardyn patiently waited for her thoughts to gather, knowing that pushing Noctis to speak would just make her irritable and embarrassed. As much as he enjoyed the response, now wasn't the time. Not when she looked so disheartened.

Noctis exhaled slowly, gaze now locked on her booted feet sunk into the green grass. "It's just that despite my protests, _someone_ has to carry my spare key. Just in case," she muttered darkly.

 

"Your father worries for you."

_"I know!_ " She snapped, but giving a guilty and apologetic look to him. "I know," Noctis repeated, softly but still annoyed. "But I can handle myself quite well now compared to nine years ago. I don't want nor need constant supervision anymore." Noctis shrugged, lips twisted into a sneer as she ranted. "But does dad worry for his _daughter_ or does he worry for the one _chosen_ by a stupid prophecy to save all of mankind?"

Noctis slouched, clearly distressed by her thoughts. She sunk into Ardyn's embrace when he drew near and sat beside her, Noctis moving to hide her face into his coat, taking in the familiar scent that was Ardyn.

"I do not have an answer as I can only guess." Ardyn began to card his fingers through her hair, feeling the growing teen relax against him with the repeated motion. "But I can tell you that your father does love you in his own way. Otherwise, he would not go to such lengths for your protection."

"Really fucking annoying way of showing it," she muttered, smiling when Ardyn laughed at that.

* * *

"To whom are you giving the spare key to, Noct?"

"I guess my next choice would be Ignis. Out of that lot, he'll give me the most privacy without being too overbearing," she mused aloud before frowning. "Even then, I don't think I'll be left on my own too long."

"Your next choice?"

Noctis gave Ardyn a blank look. "Of course. I would rather give you my spare over anyone else, dummy."

"I am both offended and yet honored," Ardyn confessed, lips twitched into that grin of his.

Noctis laughed.

* * *

Her first day of school, Prompto reintroduced himself, much more lean and fit than she had last seen him. The start of their friendship was easy when they had common interests in games, movies, and comics. (Someone actually got most of her references now.)

Who knew how pale he could turn though a week later, when Noct finally introduced him to Ignis and Gladio. Ignis subtly threatening the blond with ruining his life whereas Gladio bluntly told Prompto what would happen to his person should he ever harm her in any way.

It took a long time to calm Prompto down afterwards and repeating constantly that he had nothing to worry about from them because they were just doing their duty of protecting the Lucian heiress. 

"And as friends," she added after a pause. Noct was relieved that Prompto was too distracted to notice the hesitant add on. That the way she said it came out as more of a question than she intended. 

* * *

The princess and her father kept growing distant, barely seeing one another unless she was to sit in with the council in order to learn politics, offering ideas when prompted.

Regis made a better King than father now a days.

Maybe, had things been different, she would have despaired over the lack of relationship they once had. She loved him, Regis being her father and all, but not as much as she _knew_ she could.

Noctis knew she should feel ashamed, guilty, over that fact but instead it felt _freeing_. A little bit of that weight that always felt much too large for her shoulders when she was small becoming a little lighter at the realization.

Besides, if the loss of the could have been relationship with her dad was the reason she grew closer with the Accursed, the one person in all of Eos who knew her, then Noctis would do the same thing all over again.

If anything, Regis not spending any time with his growing daughter just drove the girl directly into Ardyn's arms, both literally and figuratively. The immortal felt very smug about the fact, unable to even feel an ounce of guilt about it. He was a selfish man after all.

It made their plans all the more simpler in the long run.

* * *

"You're growing up into a fine young woman," Ardyn commented, a finger dashing away a fake tear as he sniffed. "The six year old I met is now seventeen. It makes me feel rather old."

Noctis laughed, her laugh more light and airy than the childishness it had once been, able to let her guard down easily with Ardyn. Her blue eyes twinkled with amusement, her face upside down as she hung from a tree branch by her legs, shoulder length black hair dangling freely and waving in the gentle breeze. "Ardyn! You're being melodramatic again."

He huffed, arms crossing but the princess caught sight of the grin as he turned away from her in feigned offense. "Is this what they meant by teenage rebellion? No respect to one's elders?" he mock cried.

"Put it like that and everyone is disrespecting you, you old fart," she replied dryly. She cackled as Ardyn gasped in horror and spun around, warping away as the immortal threw a dagger at her. The weapon sailed through the head of her after image only to embed itself in a tree.

Noctis really did love teasing him about his age, noting that he didn't look as sad anymore like when she was younger. He looked more content now.

It looked good on her immortal.

* * *

It took everything she had not to stomp away in anger after exiting the throne room and openly express her rage. Instead she kept her face neutral, hands stuffed in the pockets of her jacket to hide clenched fists, Noctis making a beeline for the Citadel's exit.

Her dad had decided to add **another** rule, refusing to hear any protest from her. The seventeen year old released a long exhale once she stepped outside the Citadel.

It was time to go job hunting.

* * *

After much research on her own, declining Ignis' persistent offers of help, she found one that seemed somewhat interesting and close to both school and her apartment. Might as well go with something that piqued her interest and wouldn't bore her to tears too much.

* * *

Four weeks in to working at the coffee shop and Princess Noctis Lucis Caelum was ready to say to _**hell**_ with everything.

She was going to straight up **_murder_** these customers and not feel an ounce of guilt about it. Or she would, if she wasn't lectured to _act proper_ and _like royalty when out among the masses_ and _don't embarrass the Crown, Noctis or your freedom is gone._

Instead, the seventeen year old princess muttered quietly beneath her breath about asshole customers who think they know how to do her job and that she was close to giving them a couple of new openings in their body the violent way if they kept up the complaining. And if she replaced this guy's low fat dairy with two percent in his coffee, then perhaps he'll think twice about insulting the employee serving him his drink.

It was both a blessing and a curse that most people didn't recognize who she really was when at work. Then again, she had wanted to live as much as a normal teenage life as possible before royal duties decided to claim her time. The fact that the press had yet to hassle her was amazing.

(Though she had a sneaking suspicion that was mostly due to Ignis and the Glavies. Overprotective as usual, which mainly irritated her, but in this case, she was relieved.)

The routine continued for the afternoon rush, the Princess easily able to keep up with the coffee and tea orders while grumbling mentally, all the while having a strained but believable smile on her face.

Noctis let out a tired sigh of relief as the last of them left, leaving her by herself in the shop for one moment. She ran a hand down her face in exhaustion, tensing as the bell above the door chimed as another customer stepped in. _Oh for the love of-_

Noctis dropped her hand, her retail smile appearing quickly as she greeted them. "Welcome to _Cuppa Hotties_! How may I help….you…?" Noctis trailed off, stunned.

She quickly rubbed her eyes, believing the stress and exhaustion were causing her to hallucinate, hands pressing against her eyes hard enough to hurt.

So this was real.

How did....?

"What an interesting name for a coffee shop," Ardyn drawled, eyes scanning the place before settling back on the now relaxing teenager, smirking at her initial response.

Noctis snorted, snapping herself out of it. "Tell me about it." Her eyes narrowed suddenly. "Did you cut your hair?" She asked, though it sounded more like a threat. She was doing her best to not freak out and tackle the man in a hug and devolve into tears. It had been nearly ten years since they had actually been face to face.

Ardyn laughed, removing the hat atop his head and placing the item upon her own. "Of course not, my dear," he replied, fingers grabbing a few strands that were tied with the rest of his hair in a black bow as he turned his head slightly. "Just keeping the majority of it tucked away. I  _am_ aware of how much you enjoy my hair," he teased, grinning at the blush that appeared on Noctis' cheeks.

She denied it, despite both knowing it to be a fact. It was why she had started growing her hair out all those years ago after all. "Would you like a drink?" She asked, deflecting.

"Only if I am allowed to also gain worthwhile company."

A tired but relieved laugh. "Deal."

* * *

The immortal had merely laughed softly as Noctis tackled the man into a hug when she finished his drink, the princess having finally noticed that the world outside the shop had paused between one heartbeat and the next. That any hidden and watchful eyes would be unable to report back to the King if time were to simply stop for awhile.

And if the Princess was quietly sobbing, well, Ardyn wasn't going to tell anyone regardless.

He was just as relieved as Noctis to be face to face once again.

* * *

 "So why _**are** _you here?" Noctis asked, idly sipping her coffee and staring out the window. She was glad that Ardyn had basically extended her break by freezing time, the activity outside halted in mid motion. Oh. That poor lady across the street was going to have coffee all over her, the liquid paused in mid air as the man walking her way on the sidewalk tripped on something, his form resembling that of a ballerina balancing on the toe knuckles of her foot. 

"Can't I visit an old friend without having an ulterior motive?" Ardyn chimed.

Noctis smirked, turning her attention back to the immortal. "When it's you, no. Not really." She laughed at his put upon sigh. She kept quiet, raising an eyebrow at Ardyn as he stared at her in thought.

"You are aware of the growing tensions between Niflheim and Insomnia." He continued after her nod. "Iedolas has tried to sneak assassins into the royal ranks despite my telling him that I already have people there. The poor things never make it past the Empire's border for some reason." While his tone was one of mock curiosity, Ardyn was clearly pleased, his golden eyes dark with violence and lips tugged into a smug grin.

"Wonder why that is?" Noctis questioned dryly yet equally as amused. She frowned a moment later. "Why is he so eager for war now?"

"I fear my persuasion of him wanting to claim the crystal for himself has made him far more greedy and reckless than I had originally anticipated." Ardyn frowned slightly.

"Making him almost unpredictable," she mused aloud gaining a confirmed hum. One finger tapped against her cup in thought. "Any ideas to counter that? Or buy some time?"

Ardyn seemed to hesitate, setting Noctis on edge. Since when did Ardyn _hesitate_? "I have a few ideas in mind, though one of them has a probability of working in our favor the best," he admitted after a few beats of silence.

Noctis narrowed her eyes at Ardyn, amusing the man even if he looked reluctant more than anything. _The hell?_ "I'm not going to like what it is, am I?"

Ardyn smirked. "No."

The seventeen year old sighed in frustration, waving her free hand in a circular motion. "Alright. Lay it on me then."

"I'll suggest to the fool that Niflheim make a treaty with your father's kingdom. By promising peace and uniting the two kingdoms by tying Prince Ravus and yourself together."

Ardyn was met with silence, noticing the twitch of Noctis' eyebrow and tightening of her jaw. Honestly, he was impressed that Noct wasn't ranting yet.

Noctis took a deep inhale and held her breath for a few seconds before releasing it slowly. "Fine," she muttered, gaining a curious glance from Ardyn.

"You're taking this idea better than I had imagined," he commented honestly.

Noctis frowned, looking out the window to the frozen scenery, fingers tapping idly against her cup in silent agitation. "Well, it's not like we'll actually be getting married." A pause. "Right?"

Ardyn scoffed. "Of course not, my dear. _The lack of faith!_ " He cried gaining a strained laugh from the teen. "It will just push the Oracle to begin her plea to the Gods and you to attain their powers before our real plans can come to fruition."

Noctis nodded. "When should I expect it then?" Even with Ardyn's ways of manipulating and coaxing people to get things his way with them none the wiser until it was too late, creating a treaty like that would take some time. Drafts, edits, rewrites. The whole shebang. Not to mention a whole lot of arguing. And all this before proposing the idea to the Lucian King.

Ardyn reached across the table, his hand patting her's gently in comfort, successfully ceasing her agitated tapping. "Within a year. Two at most. In the meantime, focus on your schooling and training, Noct."

A deep exhale, Noctis nodding. "Alright."

* * *

Noctis quickly shot a text to Ignis, telling him that she was ordering her dinner for the night on the walk back to her apartment from work. A lie as she had no real appetite but something that the adviser would believe without question. She rolled her eyes at his quick reply before responding that _yes_ , she will be fine and that _no,_ she had her apartment tidy for once and _please_ just give her some space for the night because it had been a really rough day. And demanded the adviser tell her who was tailing her in the shadows. The bespectacled man reluctantly told her that it was Nyx and Crowe.

Noctis exhaled loudly, nostrils flaring as irritation ran through her. Just because she was kidnapped one time did not mean that she was going to have it happen again. Not without a fight this time at least. She was six when that happened anyway.

~~Also, Ardyn would murder anyone that tried to take her with glee.~~

The teen knew she should feel a hint of affection that her dad still cared despite how distant they'd become, but she felt more annoyed than anything. How many times did she have to keep repeating herself to him? She didn't need _babysitters_.

Her phone screen went dark as she slid it into the back pocket of her jeans, humming under her breath an old Lucian song. It was one that Ardyn would sing quietly when she would braid his hair and later on when he would braid hers. Humming the lullaby helped somewhat ease the irritation she felt, pace picking up in order to get to her apartment quicker where she could relax.

The teen sighed in relief as she entered the apartment building and beelined for the elevator, not feeling the watchful stares on her back anymore. Noctis liked Nyx and Crowe but _come on_.

(She wouldn't be surprised if they had volunteered for the job.)

Her foot tapped along to her humming, exiting the elevator once it arrived on her floor, hand digging into her jean pocket for her key. Noctis sighed in relief as the door unlocked, flipping on the light as she shut the door behind her. Once the door was locked securely (having had a break in once from an enthusiastic fan - that was not fun trying to convince everyone that she would be fine on her own again with a new apartment - Ardyn being the most difficult to handle), she made her way to the living room.

Noctis paused in surprise however as Ardyn was currently sitting on her couch and reading a _gossip magazine_.

(She briefly wondered why he was still in Insomnia. Then again, she had given him a spare key before he left the cafe earlier on the off chance he somehow came to the city again. She would have to ask him how he smuggled himself inside the city. Dad had tightened security more all those years ago. If Ardyn could sneak into Insomnia, then she could sneak out. Consequences be damned.)

The teen princess nearly shouted in disbelief. She didn't allow such _trash_ to taint her sanctuary. And yet, here Ardyn was, reading a fucking _gossip magazine_.

Noctis didn't _own_ gossip magazines. Especially ones that advertised on the cover of _Ways to Please Your Man_.

**What the actual fuck.**

"What the _hell_ kind of trash are you reading?" Noctis walked behind the couch to peer over Ardyn's shoulder at what had snagged his attention.

"It seems that your retinue and friend are fighting among one another for your affections," Ardyn teased, angling the magazine so Noctis could see the article in question. He chuckled at her scoff of disgust, not the least bit phased when she swiped his hat from his head.

"If only the press knew that Gladio and Ignis are fucking each other." Noctis put the hat on her head as she walked to her bedroom, leaving a gap as she shut the door to continue talking, voice slightly muffled. "Those two can hide and deny it all they like, but I know better. I see the bruises on their skin that is totally _not_ from sparring."

_"How scandalous,"_ Ardyn purred, flipping the page. "I will keep that in mind for later use." He heard Noctis snort in amusement along with some rustling. Changing clothes most likely. 

Oh, look at that. Seems that the King may be having a secret rendezvous with his Shield as one can't be seen without the other. There was even a photo that was edited to make them look like their were kissing. Honestly. People make up and gossip about these lies endlessly these days, though there was the rare occasion where such speculations were close to the truth. Trash it may be, as Noctis has hissed some time ago, but it was still entertaining to him nonetheless.

"And what about the blond one?" he inquired, flipping to the next page.

The door opened, Noctis yawning widely. She had changed into a dark blue tank and black pajama pants with yellow chocobos printed everywhere, the legs of the pants long enough to cover her bare feet. Ardyn's hat sat on her head, shielding her eyes from view.

"Prompto?" Noctis yawned again as she practically fell onto the couch beside Ardyn, head reclining back on the cushion causing the hat to fall forward and cover her face. She was too tired to remove it. The reply was muffled but clear all the same. "He asked me out once about the start of second year of school. After I demanded he tell me what was wrong when he started to get all flustered and make excuses to avoid me."

Noctis didn't notice how tense Ardyn became. He was half tempted to set the magazine in his hands on fire but settled for glaring harshly at it instead. No need to alert Noctis. It just meant that his future dealings with the boy would be far more _personal_ then he had originally  intended. 

"I turned him down though," Noctis continued, unaware of the immortal's current state. "He's cute, I'll admit that. But he's the type of cuteness that makes you want to squeeze it until its dead so its stops being cute sort of cute."

"That's what something being cute is, Noct." Ardyn's light response belied the murderous feeling in his gut. How **dare** this _boy_ believe himself good enough to attempt to date _**his**_ princess. The daemons hissed in agreement, the thought of violence grabbing their attention. Ardyn shoved them into a corner of his mind, features falling into a relaxed state once more as he resumed his reading. 

Noctis made a noise in agreement. "I stand by what I said." She waved a hand carelessly before grabbing the hat and dragging it down until blue eyes appeared. "Doesn't mean we don't make out from time to time."

Ardyn turned to stare, golden eyes narrowing at the twinkle in Noctis' eyes. He huffed, returning his focus to the awful reading material. "Careful, Noct. People will start to believe you."

"Like you?" was the cheeky reply. Noctis grinned at the silence, elbow nudging his side. "Admit it, I got you for a second."

Ardyn rolled his eyes. "Oh yes. Most certainly," he replied dryly, flipping the page.

Noctis laughed, placing the hat back over her face as she relaxed. "You liar."

Ardyn hummed before they fell into a comfortable silence. It was only when he felt a weight fall against him that Ardyn realized Noctis had fallen asleep, hat now on the floor. Setting the magazine aside, he shifted around until her head was lying down in his lap, huffing in amusement as she snored loudly. He brushed back dark locks from falling into her face before threading his fingers through her hair gently, watching as she murmured something as she rubbed her cheek against his leg before stilling.

"Ridiculous," he murmured fondly. Past love or not, even without a 'destined' prophecy that they planned to ruin with their own bloodied hands, Ardyn knew that Noctis would ultimately be his undoing. How much he cares for her. 

_Loves_.

Ardyn wouldn't just let _anyone_ drool on his pants, let alone allow such a thing, without immediate consequences. There was also the fact that the daemons that were normally loud with snarling and hissing in his head when not twisting his thoughts to cause him despair and uncontrollable, murderous rage, would become nothing more than soft and easy to ignore muttering when she was with him in their dreamscape. How his mind seemed so clear and joyfully quiet when physically near. 

The drool stain was far more fun and easy to voice, to tease with, however. An embarrassed and flustered Noctis was one of his favorite things to cause and see. 

* * *

Before she knew it, Noctis was nearing the end of high school, being busy between there, her dreamscape with Ardyn, working, and spending time with her Royal Retinue.

She even got Prompto to start training to be one of her guards a few months ago after giving him a few pitiful looks, Ardyn having agreed with her idea reluctantly. (He seemed very homicidal whenever Prompto was mentioned now. More than usual at least. Or was she just looking too much into it?)

He needed some work, but Prompto seemed capable of keeping himself alive at least.

* * *

Graduation flew by, Noctis briefly remembering celebrating with her small group before the three Glavies she had come to know crashed their party and livened things up a bit with alcohol and laughter.

(Ignis gave her and Prompto a stern look when they tried to get a drink before just settling with soda to avoid his wrath.)

She barely saw her father, the King too busy with politics and avoiding her. Noctis shrugged when Prompto had given her a sad look. She wasn't surprised anymore and didn't really care.

The princess' favorite and best surprise was when she returned to her apartment that late afternoon only to be greeted by Ardyn himself, the immortal having snuck himself back into the city once again for her special day. He teased her about making him wait so long, Noct snarking back that had she known, she would have dropped everything immediately.

The smirk remained on his face but she could tell that Ardyn seemed to soften at that, before lecturing her that she had to keep up her appearances, though there was no heat or scorn behind his words.

Noctis had rolled her eyes, lips pulled into a smile before shouting in surprise as the Chancellor was dragging her out the door, intending to spend the rest of the day outside with the princess.

That's when she learned about another one of his abilities, that he could cast an illusion on himself to appear as another person. And her as well it seemed since not one person gave her a second glance nor being able to sense that familiar tingle of the hidden Glavies watching over her anytime she left her apartment.

Noctis was never one to go on shopping sprees, but Ardyn made it fun. He paid for it all as well, regardless of the fact that she was able to afford it herself. So she made a mental note to return the favor somehow, even knowing she didn't have to.

She wanted to and that's what really mattered.

* * *

 It was three months later when Ardyn finally gave her the news.

"I will be visiting Insomnia later in the week."

Noctis tilted her head. "To propose the treaty?" She recalled.

Ardyn nodded, satisfied she remembered. "A letter should arrive by tomorrow to the King to announce an envoy from Niflheim will be arriving within a few days to offer the Emperor's peace treaty."

Noctis studied him, catching the amused look Ardyn gave her. She snorted. "But they have no idea it will be you showing up, huh?"

Ardyn gave a look of innocence, causing Noctis to laugh. "Wish I could see dad's face when you arrive. Sadly, I have to cover all week so I'll be working." Noctis frowned. She protested suddenly when Ardyn ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Should I find the time, I will stop by to see you. Otherwise, we shall meet again when you and your entourage make way for your wedding to Altissia."

He chuckled at Noctis' groan. "Alright," she replied, defeated. "Try not to cause too much trouble when you arrive," Noctis teased.

"I make no such guarantee, Noct. Besides, it will be no fun if you are not present to watch everything unfold as I get under King Regis' skin."

A sigh. "Now you're just tempting me to call in and go see this."

Ardyn gasped dramatically. "I would _never_."

" _Riiiight_. And I'm actually Queen of the Tonberries and am **_deeply_** in love with Gladio," she drawled, voice thick with sarcasm and causing Ardyn to laugh.

Noctis threw a dagger at the immortal when he began to tease her about that, well aware of it being a false statement.

The blade landed with a loud THUNK into the tree bark where his head had previously been as Ardyn warped away with a chuckle, Noctis warping after him quickly as the immortal's teasing evolved into a game of chase.

* * *

The sound of her boots hardly made an echo as she walked down one of the Citadel's halls that lead to the throne room. She nodded at the various worker's dashing to and from their destinations, pausing to greet the princess before moving on.

So yeah, maybe she should be at work right now but the envoy from Niflheim was to arrive today. Ardyn was arriving and she didn't want to miss this chance of him playing everyone around him and making their skin crawl.

(She always had the great excuse that she had royal duties to attend to as a reason to be late or skip work anyway.)

And she was sure he would be even more dramatic if she was there to witness his theatrics firsthand.

(She was excited to be honest.)

Noctis nodded at the guards posted outside before they moved, another announcing her presence as she stepped inside. Even from this distance, she could tell her dad was surprised.

"What are you doing here, Noctis?" Regis questioned once she walked up the stairs leading to the throne. "There are to be guests arriving soon," he murmured sternly.

She shrugged, hands stuffed in her coat pockets as she stood beside the throne, smirking slightly. "So I've heard," she replied quietly. "People talk you know," she continued when he just stared at her. "Plus, I thought it would be a good learning experience. Know thy enemy or so they say."

Regis sighed heavily, expression weary but said nothing. Noctis smiled brightly, knowing she had won. Even if her dad had kicked her out, she would just storm in again anyway, security be damned.

(Nothing, **no one** , would stop her from getting what she wanted now that she had the means and skills of fighting back.)

"Best behavior, Noctis."

Her fingers twitched in irritation, thankful that she hid them in her pockets, smile still bright as she nodded. "Of course, Your Majesty." 

* * *

It wasn't long after Noctis arrived before they received word that the envoy would be present shortly. That instead of the four people expected, it was one man. King Regis and the Council were on edge at the information, suspicion rising.

Noctis suppressed her laugh, keeping her expression fixed as that of a bored young adult. _Of course._

The doors suddenly opened, revealing two armed guards escorting the envoy. A hand shot up, waving, a voice following soon after. "Well, hello there!" He chimed, stepping forward once the guards stepped aside. Noctis smirked, seeing Ardyn spot her immediately, his grin growing as he paused before the steps, gaze now focused on the Lucian King.

"If it isn't the great King Regis," he began, before one hand grabbed his hat to place it over his heart and bowing before righting himself once more, hat now back atop his maroon hair. Noctis knew he was mocking her dad and silently found it hilarious. A quick glance to her side revealed that Regis was also aware of the insincerity from the Nif before him, her dad's knuckles white from gripping the armrest, his expression otherwise carefully neutral.

"And you must be the _beautiful_ Princess Noctis," Ardyn purred appreciatively, causing her to snap her attention back to the immortal, her eyes slightly wide. Why was her heart racing? And no, she totally _**did not**_ like how her title and name was said in such a tone.

(Oh, who was she kidding? She **enjoyed** the way Ardyn said that. And the bastard knew it too. _Asshole_.)

"You are the one Niflheim sent?" Regis interrupted, a hidden warning beneath his questioning tone, having noticed how this man was mostly focused on his daughter. The Lucian King didn't like how long it took for the envoy to turn his attention back to him, Regis growing even more unsettled when he got a wide smile in return. The Royal Lucian could feel goosebumps forming, this man's presence making Regis feel like he was nothing but prey. Not a threat whatsoever, regardless of being King. Of being of the royal line favored by the Gods. 

Regis hated it and wanted him gone.

_Especially from Noctis._

"Ah. Allow me to introduce myself," he paused, eyeing the Council members one by one before his gaze lingered on a seemingly bored Noctis, her eyes bright with contained amusement. It was the only sign he was given that said she was enjoying this almost as much as he was.

(And who was he to deny his princess a show?)

Ardyn slightly bowed with a flourish. "Ardyn Izunia." He paused, straightening his posture to see the King and Council members straighten in their seats in dawning recognition. " _Chancellor_ of Niflheim, at your _humble_ service," he drawled with a smile.

Noctis tilted her head, voice breaking the sudden and tense silence of the room. "Pretty bold of Niflheim to send their Chancellor, isn't it?" She asked curiously. Noctis couldn't let Ardyn have _all_ the fun.

"A sign of the Emperor's good faith, I assure you," Ardyn replied with a chuckle. "Besides, as of late, any messengers that attempt to leave the Empire's borders have never made it past them. An interesting and curious event that the Empire still can't figure out who or what is killing them." Ardyn looked and sounded genuinely worried over the matters. 

(Ardyn had gone in detail of what he did to each messenger Iedolas sent out. Still did actually. Noctis' reactions only encouraged him to continue.

She was still holding a grudge for the kidnap attempt, even if it did lead her to discovering Ardyn in his prison. Not to mention, that this Verstael guy was a lunatic of a scientist and wanted to use and dissect her to study her Astral given abilities once the immortal swindled his way into the Empire's ranks and had them all playing into his hands.

So yeah. Her and Ardyn had no issues with killing them.)

Regis straightened, glaring. "Chancellor Izunia, are you implying that we are behind the attacks?"

Ardyn looked appalled, placing a hand against his chest. "Of course not, Your Majesty. _I would never._ "

Noctis bit the inside of her cheek. _Yeah you would dummy._

She sighed heavily, drawing everyone's attention. She ignored the stern glare from her dad. "We can point fingers at one another some other time," she began sarcastically, ignoring the disappointed frown from dad. She withdrew her hands from her coat pockets, crossing her arms instead.

"I, for one, would like to know the reason for your presence Chancellor Izunia." Noctis smiled politely at Ardyn before turning to her father, Regis watching her carefully. "That is if Your Majesty is in agreement?" She prodded, expression pleading as she faked anxiousness. Hoping her father would take her expression as her wanting to be rid of the Chancellor.

~~As if.~~

Noctis watched as that familiar look of sorrow and guilt peered through his calm demeanor for a moment, before Regis collected himself, a slightly weary expression on his face despite his nod. "Very well," he stated after a moment, returning his attention back to the Chancellor. Regis narrowed his eyes at the smirk on Izunia's face. "What is this good faith you bring from the Emperor, Chancellor Izunia?"

"I am glad you asked, Your Highness." Ardyn began to climb the steps, everyone alert despite this supposed offer. Noctis raised a few fingers, silently telling the hidden Glavies to stand down and keep their positions for now. Ardyn paused before the second set of stairs, continuing with a grin. "The Emperor is simply offering a peace treaty." He kept one hand held up, the other slowly moving inside his coat to pull out a few documents. Ardyn waved the papers once, holding back his laughter at the suspicious gazes drilling into him. "Which I happen to have right here."

"A peace treaty?" King Regis asked with clear suspicion as the Council murmured with one another in agreement.

Regis jolted as Noctis suddenly moved towards the Chancellor, barely stilling his tongue and hand from restricting her from leaving his side where she was the safest between him and his Shield. The King did not like the off putting and dark vibes he felt from the Niflheim Chancellor, feeling like there was a hidden intent, a threat, within the man. It made the King want to keep Noctis from being ensnared into Izunia's hidden traps beneath the slightly mocking tone and sweet but twisted words.

He wanted to keep his daughter safe while he still could.

And yet, he let her continue her stride forward without a protest. Causing a scene between father and daughter would reflect poorly on the family, even more so with the Chancellor present. Didn't mean that Regis had to like it.

Noctis hopped down the last step, pausing mere feet in front of Ardyn. She had to slightly tilt her head up as he was a head taller than her, her lips twitching in amusement as her eyes met his. The gold burned bright, an indicator of his glee with over exaggerating everything with a touch of softness. A look she had noticed become more and more apparent to her every time they met outside of her dreamscape.

" _Princess Noctis_ ," he purred lowly, offering her the documents.

Noctis kept her cool despite the sudden feeling of heat in her face, the heat growing hotter as their fingers brushed against one another as she took the papers as he released his grip. Small blessings that Ardyn couldn't hear the rapid beating of her heart. That twinkle in his gaze said otherwise, Noctis already knowing she was never going to live this moment down with the immortal.

She narrowed her eyes. _I will murder you for this_ , is what she was trying to convey.

A small hum, golden eyes flashing. _You can try, my dear._

The moment had seemed to drag between them when in reality it was but a simple action that lasted only a few seconds. As Ardyn loved to constantly remind her, appearances were important to keep.

Noctis huffed, stepping back as she read over the peace offering and turning her back towards Ardyn as she climbed the stairs to reclaim her place standing by her father's side.

"Of course," was Ardyn's simple reply to the King.

Noctis put in her input before her dad could say anything. "There has to be a catch. It can't be this easy."

_"Noctis!"_ Regis hissed in warning.

She placed herself at his side once more, waving the papers at him, unphased by his reaction. She would deal with his lecturing later. "What? It's an honest question. Fighting them for all these years and then suddenly offering an olive branch? Sounds fishy. Politics, no matter how noble it may be, always have a hidden agenda." She paused. "No offense, Chancellor Izunia."

Ardyn's laughter echoed in the room. "You will make a wonderful Queen one day with that intuition, Princess. But yes, you are correct. The Emperor does have a catch as you say."

"And what is he asking for from us?" Regis demanded, pleasantries being cast aside now.

"That Princess Noctis and High Commander Ravus are to be wed." Ardyn emphasized his point by bringing his pointer fingers together. "A sign of good faith to the people."

The answer was met with heavy silence.

Regis exhaled slowly, turning his attention to his daughter. He could see the scowl and glare on her face that was thankfully hidden from everyone else's view. He was well aware of Noctis' and Ravus' intense dislike towards one another once they met in Tenebrae.

Perhaps hostility bordering on murder would be a better fit for their attitude towards the other.

"Has the High Commander agreed to this?" Regis asked offhandedly, sparing Izunia a glance.

Ardyn hummed, hands clasped behind his back. "After a very lengthy discussion had occurred, yes. Though he did sound reluctant about it," he mused aloud. "I haven't the faintest idea why."

"I would like to discuss this with my-" Regis paused as Noctis placed a hand on his shoulder. He directed his attention to her, surprised to find her smiling slightly.

"There's nothing _to_ discuss, dad." She stated softly as she leaned down. "Not when the peace you have always striven for has finally arrived and from the Empire no less. I don't think I get much of a choice in this anyway regardless," she whispered lowly.

Regis sighed sadly. As much as it hurt to admit, Noctis _was_ correct. He wanted to at least _pretend_ to give her a choice in this. But it seemed she was already ahead of him, making the decision herself. Perhaps to lessen his guilt?

He wasn't sure honestly. It seemed that while Noctis knew him, he barely knew her anymore.

~~Regis should have tried to mend their frayed relationship harder. Shouldn't have let his feelings distance himself from her.~~

A small nod as Noctis removed her hand, King Regis focusing his attention back on the Chancellor, whom had been watching them with keen interest. He made sure to rid himself of the irritation before speaking. "My apologies. My daughter has informed me that she has agreed to the idea if it will bring peace to us all and cease all this fighting."

Regis watched as Izunia smiled widely. Was it him or did it seem more mocking than before?

" _Splendid!_ " Ardyn clapped. "The Emperor had requested that I stay until a final verdict had come to agreement. But with that answer, I may return home at once with the news, despite the _lovely_ scenery of the city." 

Was Noct imagining things because it sounded like that last bit was aimed at her. 

Regis gave a stiff nod. "Thank you for your time and effort of coming to deliver the treaty yourself, Chancellor Izunia. The guards will guide you safely to the city border whenever you are ready to take your leave."

"I thank you for your kindness and offer, King Regis. It has been a pleasure to be in such royal company." Ardyn removed his hat before bowing once again. He set his sights on Noctis now, lips pulled into a pleased smile. "It has been truly a pleasure to finally meet and be in the presence of the famed Princess as well. May we cross paths again in the future."

Regis didn't bother to hide his scowl this time, disapproval clear in his expression to the Chancellor. Ardyn's smile grew smug at the obvious distaste from the King.

Such a shame that His Royal Majesty was unaware that Ardyn himself was Noctis' greatest secret. The person who supposedly threatened her into silence after her failed kidnapping.

Ah...victory would be so sweet in the end.

"Of course, Chancellor Izunia," Noctis replied. "Safest of travels." 

* * *

Noctis closed the door of her apartment with a sigh, disappointment flooding through her having half expected Ardyn to be there waiting on the couch like the few times before.

It was fine though. She was exhausted anyway and would see him soon enough. 

* * *

Noctis looked around when she arrived into their dreamscape, a frown making itself known at the lack of a certain immortal to greet her. A hand rubbed over her chest, heart squeezing at the realization, frown morphing into a grimace. With a huff mixed of annoyance and pain, she plopped herself down in the middle of the flower field, knowing that Ardyn would locate her with ease once he showed.

The stems of the yellow roses and blue sylleblossoms tickled her face as she laid down on her back, blue eyes gazing at the twinkling stars and full moon above. She smiled, the scenery bringing her both comfort and security.

The familiar and welcomed silence allowed Noctis to lose herself in her thoughts with ease. 

* * *

After Chancellor Izunia had left the Citadel grounds, her father wanted to speak with her. Code for what she knew to be a lengthy lecture about how she acted. And probably - no, most definitely - a warning to avoid the Chancellor at all times too.

Sometimes, she really hated how right she was. How she could read her father so easily now.

But then again, reading people let her know who to trust completely to who would use her name or status for their own gain to those who wished her harm - the easiest one to spot of them all.

(Ardyn, of course, was the only person in all of Eos who she had complete trust in and he trusted her in return, her being the reincarnation of his past love notwithstanding.

This long game they were playing required it to meet their end goal as all the pieces fell into place. To bring Noctis' promise, Ardyn's revenge, to fruition. There was no room for trickery or lies between each other. Only for those that stood between them on their long and dark path to ridding mankind of the Astral's interference.

_**No matter the cost.**_ )

As expected, dear old dad had berated her for her sarcasm, stating that such a tone had no place in negotiations, much less dealing with the Chancellor of Niflheim. That she had been lucky that the Chancellor hadn't just turned around and ran back to the Empire to plan an invasion on their home.

Noctis couldn't help but make the observation that Chancellor Izunia (so weird to call him by title) seemed to enjoy her responses, especially with her feeling that there was an ultimate reason behind the proposed treaty. 

~~Which she already knew. Didn't mean she enjoyed _hearing_ it and that her father was going to proceed with it, regardless of how she felt at the idea of marrying that snot nosed brat.~~

That just earned her a red faced Regis yelling at her, a mix of emotions overtaking him.

(Was she an awful person, an awful daughter, that she felt nothing but amusement at her father's unwanted protectiveness? His rage?

Or had she been spending too much time with her dear immortal and his pettiness had finally rubbed off on her?

...

There was no such thing as spending too much time with Ardyn. It never felt like _enough._

Besides, it was better than seeing the familiar looks of guilt and sorrow.)

It had just devolved from there into a shouting match between them. Regis warning her to stay away from the Chancellor for her safety and Noctis shouting back that she could take care of herself.

_No, Noctis_ , he would repeat. Again and again. Every time she countered his point with her own.

It finally escalated to the point that Noctis was shouting and sneering in hurt, but mostly anger, that he was too paranoid after thirteen years, that she could protect herself now, that no one would get close enough to harm her without death being the consequence (she ignored the shocked and suspicious gaze she received), and that she didn't need nor _want_ his overprotectiveness and to be looked after anymore because she was **sick of it**.

Sick that ever since the damn _**Crystal**_ revealed her to be _The Chosen One_ , she snarled with fists clenched so tight that her nails pierced her skin, that he had distanced himself even further when she tried _so hard_ to gain his attention before just giving up all together.

Noctis ignored the concern from the King as her blood trailed down from her fists and splattered against the marble floor.

**Do you even care about me, your daughter, or is it just because I'm this Chosen One that you still won't tell me about?**

She soon left in frustration, door slamming behind her and leaving behind a shocked, surprised, sad, broken father.

His failure to make up some sort of excuse told her enough. That the truth of this chosen business, which she was highly aware of, was still something her father refused to reveal despite all the guilt.

It just made her feel better that she had never revealed her friend(?)ship with Ardyn to anyone. That Umbra was able to hide it, hide the minuscule of scourge in his soul somehow, from Gentiana and Luna and Pryna and trust Noctis, be loyal to _her_ , instead.

 

It was bittersweet. 

* * *

She scowled even though Noctis felt more relieved now that it happened. Still, it could have occurred with less explosive emotion. With less cutting words on both sides.

And yet, she couldn't help but feel that it would have come down to that eventually. If she really thought about it, her dad died when mom did, leaving a grieving King behind with a daughter who was destined to sacrifice herself for the _greater good_ of mankind's survival.

Both of them going down the path that was paved for them long ago by the Astrals. That was until Noctis hit a sudden fork in the road and went right instead of left, discovering and creating new opportunities along the way. The truth that had been hidden from her from her father, the one she had at some point trusted the most, being revealed by a once stranger now best friend. Possibly more.

Noctis does not regret having left the safety of the Citadel that fateful day. Not one moment has she regretted accidentally finding Ardyn in that prison and freeing him.

Not a single second regretted even if it was partially to blame for the now fractured relationship between father and daughter. 

The nineteen year old covered her eyes with one arm, the other resting on her chest as her fingers clenched the fabric of her shirt, feeling that familiar ache in her heart at the thought of the immortal.

Noct's mind was quick to recall their short but rather intimate exchange earlier that afternoon. The way he **purred** her name and title. In front of the Council and King no less. She could feel her cheeks burn in embarrassment, pulse quickening beneath her hand. Noctis wanted to know if Ardyn meant it. If that brief flash of want she saw when she stood before him was real or was she just seeing what she wanted to be true?

The only way Noct would know was if she asked. She bit her lip, fingers clenching in thought. But did she want to face the possible denial? Risk ruining their relationship and plans? Her safety and comfort? She knew she loved him. But Noctis didn't realize until now that she may be _in love_  with him. (Who was she kidding? She totally was. Noct could feel her heart _pounding_  whenever she thought of the immortal, that familiar ache of pain turning into a different sort of pain, a welcomed one.) 

But if Ardyn felt the same way....

Noct let out a low whine, hands now covering her red face as indecent thoughts raced through her head. Then _images._ Her mind couldn't help but bring up the image of when she found him. Six year old Noctis wasn't even phased by a shirtless Ardyn, but a _nineteen year old_ Noctis remembers those _abs._  

**_Her mind was evil._ **

"My, my, Noct," drawled a familiar voice, causing Noctis to still in surprise, peeking through her fingers to see the leaning figure above. The highly amused face of Ardyn greeted her, his smile growing mischievous as he noticed her flushed face. "What sort of thoughts has you looking so flustered?"

_Oh no._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final word count: 10,334
> 
> I'd just like to thank you all for the reviews! So kind!!! :'D
> 
> Until next update!


	5. Walk Tall, My Dear Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn POV. Things get heated. A little more insight into Noct's life Before Ardyn. Teasing. And finally, the journey begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Switching to days from graveyard shift took a lot out of me and combine that with social anxiety, I'm a mess. And a few months ago, I injured my left wrist somehow and now have tendinitis but am getting therapy for it now and light duty leaves me with more energy than usual so I've been putting that into writing this chapter when I can. (I know you're reading this Joseph. You can vouch for me. LOL)
> 
> BUT IT IS FINALLY HERE because I am tired of re-reading and editing it and am eager to move on. So, please, enjoy! 
> 
> Also, unless stated otherwise, I imagine Noctis' hair to be styled like [this](https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-VFw7GsjyykM/W5JlIqAlzJI/AAAAAAAAW1w/E75bjCiZvyQh6jwnjjxdPq9XjMeq6qoKgCLcBGAs/s1600/30.jpg) by default.

Ardyn had hoped that he would be rid of the blasted escorts once they had arrived at the city's gates. He would have liked to see Noct without prying eyes, tease her some more after seeing how affected she was earlier, but it looked like Regis wanted him out and away from the princess as quickly as possible.

He smirked as he drove away from Insomnia's gates and towards Galdin Quay. That was quite alright. The two would see one another soon enough.

* * *

He sighed in annoyance as he removed the extra layers of clothes until only his dress shirt and boxer briefs remained. Ardyn may as well get comfortable for the night since there would be no ships available until morning that would get him back to Niflheim.

A shame that he was unable to use one of the Empire's airships to travel more quickly. But alas, there was no need to cause even more tension between the two states and risk a war igniting just because he wished to move quicker. Not when there was still a few things left to do at least.

He got as comfortable as he could on the hotel bed (noting that it was plain awful compared to the softness of his own back at the Empire as well as the air ship he used), huffing in indignation as his eyes slid closed.

_The lengths I would go to for you dear Noct_ , he thought affectionately before letting sleep claim him.

* * *

The immortal glanced around, slightly frowning. Surely Noctis was here by now? The growing princess was hardly ever 'late' once evening fell. Unless of course she was reliving a past memory again? But that had not occurred for years now.

Ardyn walked over to the trees near the bench they tended to sit at. A quick look around revealed that no, Noctis was not dozing off in one of the branches. 

(Something that while odd, was very adorable to find her as such. Even more so when he was able to startle Noct 'awake' that she would fall off the branch she occupied. More often than not, he would catch her. But there were a few times that Ardyn would just let Noctis crash to the ground, laughing all the while before apologizing.

~~He never liked the silent treatment~~.)

It was when he had moved closer to the flower field, wondering if Noctis had wandered off into the distance to that drab old building that was once his home from millennia ago that he heard something.

Well then.

That answered that.

The Accursed made his way through the field, flowers parting silently as a path revealed itself to him. His fingers trailed along the petals of the bloomed flowers absentmindedly, only to stop his stride when he could see his princess lying on the ground, hands covering her face. A single eyebrow rose.

She clearly wasn't in pain. (Something he was very relieved about. He despised what little he could do to heal Noctis of such when they were here. Ardyn had a feeling that if Noctis had been, the field would look exactly like that one night when he had forced his way past Umbra's protection.) Nor was she crying. (It would be raining terribly otherwise.)

Only one other emotion came to mind that would cause such a reaction.

So Ardyn made himself known, watching as Noctis stilled so suddenly, as if caught in the act. And then he had seen how red she was.

Why, Ardyn couldn't let _that_ observation slip on by now could he? Not when Noctis just handed him all the ammunition herself. It was highly adorable how Noctis squeaked in response to his question of what sort of thoughts she was having. _Squeaked_. Now Ardyn was really curious. The immortal watched as Noctis scrambled to her feet, faced flushed, avoiding his gaze as she cleared her throat.

"Just....stuff," she stuttered out. Noctis glanced at Ardyn before quickly looking away, feeling her face, her cheeks, grow warmer. Damn her brain for that brief moment of flashing the image of him shirtless. 

"Oh?" Ardyn purred, taking a step forward. He watched as Noctis took a step back, trying to keep her distance it seemed. "From the way your acting, it has to do with me, no?" His grin grew wicked, smug, at the lack of open denial, wondering how she could turn more red than she already was, her mouthing opening and closing silently, unable to make an excuse, much less a believable one, for herself. 

"Perhaps," he began, stalking after Noctis for each step she took back, eyes darkening to match the wicked grin on his face. "You are picturing a less clothed version of myself?" Ardyn chuckled darkly as the princess momentarily lost her balance before scrambling back up as the immortal never once wavered in his predatory stride. It seemed he was on the right track with that reaction. And he had only meant to lightly tease. Now that Noctis' body language was giving him tells, well, Ardyn couldn't, wouldn't, let such an opportunity pass by when it presented itself.

She had not been expecting that. Or this. Noctis exhaled harshly, doing her best to keep her distance for now. They had began another game of chase. Only this time, there was hidden intent, on both sides, she quickly realized. A spark of hope overrode the anxiety dwelling within her being. Well, he started it so she may as well throw herself all in. Noct wasn't one to half ass things, no matter what anyone said. Not when it was important to _her_.

Mind quickly made up, Noctis stopped moving backwards, watching closely as the immortal stalked towards her, pausing inches from her body. The princess had to tilt her head up to keep eye contact, Noctis feeling a tingle run down her spine now that Ardyn's predatory look was up close. And it wasn't an unpleasant feeling, she had to admit silently. A lick of her bottom lip in nervousness, watching as the immortal eyed the action intently, before she spoke. 

"You're not wrong," she replied quietly, though she may as well have shouted from how silent it was all of the sudden. As if the dreamscape itself was waiting with bated breath for whatever may occur. And in a sense, it was. After all, it was a representation of her mental state as well as Ardyn's. Noct just tended to have more of an effect on it due to not masking how she felt when with the immortal. There was no need to hide from him. (Which yes, she was curious why he masked his emotions so much. But then again, Noctis didn't host thousands of daemons in her body.)

The young princess continued when an elegant eyebrow arched, practically feeling the smugness emitting from him as well as his silent go on. 

_Bastard_ , she thought fondly.

"Why do you have to be so annoyingly attractive?" She blurted out, blue eyes widening in surprise at herself. 

That was not what she meant to say. Then again, confirming his guess of him with less clothes, shirtless really, wasn't what she wanted to voice either. May as well continue her thought process anyway because Ardyn was actually caught off guard, a rare occurrence for even Noctis to get out of him.

"Like, it's ridiculous and frustrating! I thought it was just my stupid hormones messing with me and creating a crush on your stupid face for years!" Noctis ranted, unable to stop now that she started. She stepped back to begin to pace back and forth, avidly trying to delay seeing Ardyn's reaction as she openly word vomited her thoughts about the immortal directly at him. It seemed that she didn't have much of a filter today when it came to her normally passive emotions. 

"And let me tell you, I have tried to date. _Tried_. As much as I can do anyway considering. But _apparently_ , I have high standards that no teenager my age can live up to! I can't even have just a quick fuck to enjoy because I feel nothing when I get that random urge for intimacy because it's not what I want. Not _who_ I want. And I just....!" 

Noctis trailed off into a growl, fingers clutching her hair in agitation as she quit pacing, only to drop them as quickly, body drooping like a wilting flower, the agitation in her voice falling away into a near defeated whisper. "I love you and that won't ever change," she confessed quietly. It was the first time she had ever said those words and it felt strange honestly, their actions towards one another having spoken the sentiment quietly. Still, she may as well lay it all out now since she was on a roll already. 

Noctis felt her heart pound against her chest, a different sort of pain this time compared to the agonizing one when he was away too long. It was uncomfortable, but she continued anyway. "I just didn't imagine," she paused before correcting herself. "I couldn't help but hopelessly fall in love with you anyway."

She may as well have shouted it from how silent it was. And the tension...

Noctis twitched slightly when Ardyn drew near but made no other movement, even when she wanted to flee, avoid all this and any chance of her hopes being dashed away. But she respected the immortal too much to do so, to run before he replied and ruin any chance of salvaging whatever the fallout may be. He deserved her honesty, had _earned_ that right from her, and so Noctis would give it to him.

Just as she was about to beg Ardyn to say something, anything, Noctis released a shuddering breath when fingers suddenly traced down her cheek lightly and beneath her chin, a silent command to look at him. So she did, breath halting as her eyes met his. Those beautiful golden eyes filled with darkness that she loved so much were full of nothing but warmth, admiration, and love. The expression was made all the more wonderful by the soft smile he wore. 

"I know," he replied softly, golden eyes watching the princess carefully. 

....

.......

Maybe she would kill him after all. Right here. Right now.

Ardyn's smile turned into one of pure amusement as Noctis' expression quickly morphed into a painfully confounded look.

"Did you seriously just _Han Solo_ me?" she asked with a huff, unable to fight the smile off of her face as she lifted a hand up to grab his own beneath her chin. "Right now when I'm being serious about my feelings?" 

Ardyn didn't hesitate to intertwine their fingers together, his free arm darting out to wrap around Noctis' waist and pull her towards him. She was surprised but sank into the familiar hold with ease, breathing deeply as she took in the scent that was uniquely Ardyn, the immortal burying his nose into her dark locks. Her free hand gripped the fabric of his coat as she buried her face into his chest, hiding her relieved smile.

"My fondness has grown for you as well," he admitted lowly. "And not because you are the reincarnation of her." Ardyn felt Noctis flinch, confirming that the thought had crossed the princess' mind at least once. "Even if you were not, I am certain that my love for you would remain the same as it is now."

He couldn't confirm it, but he was sure that she was blushing if her snuggling any closer to him was an indication. "So fret not, my dear Noct. I adore you just as well," he confirmed, squeezing her once. A pause of relieved silence before he continued.

"Now, whom shall I have to slaughter to leave you so dissatisfied, much less having dared to touch you with such intimacy?"

Noctis laughed in surprise, the sound muffled before lifting her head, chin resting against the immortal's chest, blue eyes sparkling in amusement and happiness as golden eyes stared back at her fondly, despite the darkness dwelling within them. " _No_ , Ardyn. You can't just _murder_ my one off partners because of that."

The princess watched as those golden eyes glinted with what she was sure was violence even as the immortal said he wouldn't lay a hand on them. Of course, she believed that. That he wouldn't touch them, let alone get close enough to harm them. 

Still, Noctis knew it was only a matter of time before there would be printings of freak accidents listed in the last few pages of the Insomnian newspaper's obituaries. It only meant that some of the Glaive would be sent on some secret missions to eliminate any hidden potential threat to the Crown from Drautos, the Commander actually serving under Ardyn's orders, not that the General knew that Noctis knew the fact. 

If she were a good person, a **better** person, then she would stop Ardyn, and by extension Drautos, somehow.

But her morals had always been skewed in that grey area, knowing nothing was completely black and white. That in that murky grey she always had found herself in, that a twisted part of her felt satisfaction that Ardyn would go to such lengths for her, that Noctis had felt no pleasure when in the throes of passion (or, more correctly, lack thereof). 

It sounded stupid. Ridiculous even. And yet, it was a wonderful feeling to know the lengths that the Accursed would go to. For her. Because she would do the same. 

And yes, it may seem like she was being corrupted by his darkness, or a brave fool would even claim that Ardyn had groomed her to have an almost Stockholm syndrome for his person. But they would be wrong. Dead wrong. 

Emphasis on dead. 

Noctis never claimed to be a good person but had never bothered to prove the statement to be false either. Had learned early on that having an advantage over people, being underestimated because of who she was, could prove useful to her sometime before their meeting. Ardyn had been the first person, the only person willing, to look pass her facade, and didn't judge her for the lack of goodness in her being. The lack of empathy, the disconnect, for the people around her all the time.

Learning about the real prophecy, _the actual truth_ , had made the growing princess feel much more confidant of her place in the grey area that were her morals, that she would not let the Astrals toy with _her_ , with _Ardyn_ , for any longer once all the pieces were finally lined up.

If anything, Ardyn had helped Noctis realize that her assumptions were correct. Too many people, even now, relied on the old words of the Draconian. Relied too much on the Astrals aid when it was truly needed.

Oh how the people, possibly even the Astrals themselves, would **_weep_** with despair and failure should they ever discover that the beloved King of Light and Scourgebringer had fallen in love.

Was Noctis awful for wanting to rub that fact in the Draconian's face when the time came? Hell, Ardyn may even join in.

Ardyn watched as an onslaught of emotions made themselves known as Noctis lost herself into her thoughts, a common occurrence, before her lips pulled into a soft smile as she refocused her attention back on him. He could feel his heart skip a beat, never realizing just how beautiful Noctis truly was when she was content. When he was the reason for that expression. 

Oh, look at him. Thinking like a love sick _fool_. And all over this girl, no, this young woman in his arms that clung to him like she never wanted to let go, dreamscape or not. Ardyn felt humbled and unashamed of that. 

The Chancellor huffed at his thoughts, pushing them away for now as he released his hold, noting the frown and reluctance of the princess. He hid the smirk that wished to reveal itself, instead grabbing her hand once more and lifting her hand to his lips, kissing the back of her hand. He did give a sly smile at Noctis' reaction of stuttering and red cheeks, tucking her hand into the crook of his arm before leading her away to their usual spot at the stone bench. 

"Anything of interest occur since my departure? Particularly with the King?"

* * *

Had Ardyn known how quickly Noctis' mood would flip, he would not have asked such a question so soon. Then again, she always vented to him when bothered by something once Noctis had been able to dwell on it long enough. And he was rather curious how her father reacted behind closed doors.

 

Still, to have that blasted Regis practically confirm Noctis' worst nightmare of being a sacrifice to the Crystal despite being his only child filled Ardyn with rage. Rage that he normally had careful control of so intense that his features shifted into the scourge leaking from his face. He only knew because Noctis had stared at him in surprise for a moment before laughing softly as she cradled his cheek with one hand, telling Ardyn that it was fine.

Ardyn had snarled at that, voice echoing with daemonic shrieks beneath. It was completely _**NOT**_ fine that the King had already forsaken her life to the Gods. That he was so fooled by the Crystal and his beliefs. That his daughter was to give the ultimate sacrifice to save the planet because some old and heartless draconian had deemed it so centuries upon centuries ago. 

The _nerve_ Regis had to play so willingly into the Astrals hands and bequeath his own flesh and blood child, _Noctis_ , to them had Ardyn snarling and lashing out at the dreamscape around them, to rid himself of this rage. Until Noctis had warped in front of him and thrown her arms around his neck, stilling the Accursed just as quickly as he started setting fire to some of the trees, his materialized weapons pausing in mid air at the largest tree trunk near them. 

**Dad has made his choice, just as I have made mine.**

Noctis emphasized her statement by squeezing Ardyn tighter, tilting her head up to kiss his chin, uncaring of the black goo staining her lips. 

And just as quickly as he had lashed out, Ardyn was able to compose himself, exhaling heavily, slowly, as his Armiger disappeared in a flash of pink and shattered glass, the flames on the burning trees snuffing out within seconds to leave behind blackened trunks. He managed to wrangle the snarling and hissing daemons back under control enough that the dripping scourge on his face receded until Ardyn resembled himself once more. Only when he was sure he had his firm control back in place, did Ardyn set his hands on Noctis' shoulders, lightly pushing her back to glimpse down at her.

A small but deep chuckle escaped him, the immortal noticing, even touched, by the lack of fear in his princess as she stared up at him with nothing but concern and trust, regardless of the fact that he could very well lose what little sanity he had left to harm her. Not that he would. Unless she asked of course.

But that was a matter to discuss later down the line....

Instead of dwelling on more sinister but mostly  _carnal_ thoughts, Ardyn leaned down slightly to lick the scourge that stained her lips, feeling Noctis still in surprise, her lips parting in a gasp. Ardyn took advantage of it, tongue invading her mouth as their lips met in a nearly bruising kiss as he pulled her towards him, Noctis recovering from her shock quickly to fight back the intrusion.

She gave in within moments to Ardyn's dominance, practically melting into his embrace as his tongue danced with hers, Ardyn bearing her weight with ease, before he backed off to give her air, his teeth biting her bottom lip before retreating completely. 

Noctis caught her breath finally, not having expected such a thing. She couldn't help but think that if this is what it was like during their shared sleep, then when Ardyn kissed her for real, Noctis could die happily. The thought thrilled her and left her aching for more. 

Coming back from her momentary daze, Noctis knows she should kick Ardyn's prideful look down a peg or two as he stared down at her, golden eyes glinting with smug satisfaction. She really should because his ego was already off the charts. 

But why should she when Noctis had wished for this for some time now?

~~Daydreams really do come true.~~

Ardyn laughed loudly. "I am honored that even in your waking moments, you think of me."

Noctis groaned with a sigh, dropping her forehead against his chest with a dull thump. Really, she needed to stop losing her filter around this man. It caused trouble for her in the long run. Umbra forbid Noctis said something extremely embarrassing.

Speaking of the canine, Noctis felt a phantom brush of fur against the palm of her hands, Umbra's way of announcing his presence during her slumber. Also a reminder that morning was soon, meaning that her time with Ardyn was drawing to a close. A soft sigh escaped her at that. It never seemed like enough time. Noctis just wished that all of this could hurry along faster just so she could actually be in his presence. And with feelings revealed and reciprocated, well, the urge was there even more. 

"Day draws near," Ardyn stated softly, chuckling at the grunt from Noctis.

"I know," she grumbled before leaning back to stare at Ardyn. "See you soon?"

"Of course."

Noctis hummed, a hand reaching up to cradle his cheek, lips quirking into a smile as Ardyn leaned into it. "Safe travels, my dear  ** _Chancellor_** ," she purred, thumb brushing the corner of his lips teasingly.

She cackled in delight at the dark glint in his eyes at the drawn out title, vanishing as she woke before he could retaliate.

Noctis figured that payback was due in the form of wanting, knowing she would pay for it later.

Regardless, it was exciting to be able to give the immortal a taste of his own medicine. She had years of teasing to make up for.

* * *

When any of her retinue asked about the tension between her and the King, Noctis refused to answer by either ignoring the question all together or walking away. While Noctis was sure that her father had confided in his shield, Clarus had kept tight lipped about it when Gladio ranted about it, the older Amicitia stating that it was an issue concerning father and daughter and that it was only something the two could fix themselves. 

 

She had been smug as fuck when she got to witness Gladio get his ass handed to him verbally by his own father.

(Clarus had been passing by the training room only to stop when hearing Noctis practically snarling at Gladio to ' _fuck off and mind your own damn business Amicitia!'_  

The older Shield had intervened before they could draw blood on one another or worse, Noctis scowling at her future Shield as Gladio told his father what they were arguing about now when asked.

The hurtful blows dealt that day was to Gladio's pride as he was told to back off by his dad. Something about respecting another person's rejection of help or talk of the issue the first time and not harass them about it. Especially when it was the future _Queen_.

Ashamed and embarrassed, Gladio had turned to her and apologized, voice gruff but honest. Noctis' reply was to deck the smarmy ass in the face with a left hook before accepting his apology, turning to Clarus with a thanks and a grin, the elder Amicitia unable to hide the twinkle of amusement in his eyes as Gladio swore profusely while wincing at what would become a bruised jaw.

The issue was never brought up again. )

It was a bit relieving that the boys dropped the issue soon after that, even if Gladio did side eye her warily for a few days mumbling about a hell of a left hook that he sure as hell did not teach her. Noctis was sure that had she let them, no matter how much they would try to help mend the frayed bond, it would never work. 

The King had made and accepted his daughter's grim and prophesied future, whereas Noct was determined to stray from that particular path when the time was right. It didn't mean that she couldn't act out and fight it along the way. 

Noctis was nobody's pawn. Astrals included.

Due to that unseen tension, the princess had avoided going to the Citadel unless absolutely necessary and had been successful thus far. 

Until today anyway. 

Not only had Ignis let himself into her apartment, well aware that it was the weekend and she could **sleep in** , but the adviser had brought Gladio and Prompto along too. After a few failed attempts from Prompto and Ignis to wake her, the shield had enough and just picked up the princess' slumbering form and moved her to the bathroom, setting her in the shower and blasting cold water on her.

A shriek escaped her only to turn into a snarl at the laughing Amicitia, the man not in the least bit phased at the death glare aimed his way. Noctis snatched the towel from a sighing Ignis and stalked past a nervous Prompto, slamming her bedroom door closed for some privacy as she got dressed, completely awake now. 

She grumbled below her breath, making sure they didn't hear her swear and make threats repeatedly in Old Lucian, promising retaliation when least expected. She considered even telling Ardyn, knowing he would love to antagonize them, before putting that idea on the back burner. It was only a matter of time before the immortal would be able to on his own whims soon enough once they crossed paths.

The moment she had finished getting ready, Noctis was ushered out of her apartment, growing frustrated when the trio dodged her questions of where they were going. The fact that Prompto was jumpier and nervous more than usual meant it was somewhere she didn't want to go, and as of late, there was only one place she avoided like the plague the past few months. 

While she seemed completely detached on the outside as she trailed after Ignis with Gladio behind her and Prompto on her left,  Noctis was silently fuming. She could be sleeping right now. And yet, here she was, in the afternoon on a beautiful sunny day, headed to the fucking _Citadel_. 

She was wondering why before it hit her. The tailor from Altissia was to arrive sometime this week for her measurements to begin crafting her wedding dress. Noctis clenched her jaw, eyes narrowed behind her dark sunglasses, while half listening to the boys argue over the new characters in King's Knight. 

Seemed like it was today and no one had bothered to tell her beforehand. Smart on their end because she would have avoided it as much as she already avoided the place once called home. Annoying for Noct though because she wasn't told in the first place.

Thoughts of telling Ardyn and seeing what he would come up with were more appealing now that she was Annoyed™.

* * *

A hard fact that Noctis learned when she four was that besides her dad, not many of the people around were willing to touch her. Acting as if she were made of delicate glass that would crack with the slightest touch or that they would be killed on the spot. But those that did, few as they were, mainly caused her pain (i.e. weapon training with Gladio then later her kidnappers). 

So a little four year old Noct had known only the following as fact:

Dad hugging and holding her was a good and warm feeling. People who kept from touching her, while off putting, was fine she guessed, but when meeting with Gladio and training together since day one, well, pain was awful even if her future shield didn't actually touch her unless necessary. 

Basically, Dad equaled good feelings. Everyone else, not so much.

But what had once been a comforting gesture from her dad began to occur less and less, well, Noctis may have been just a _tad_ touch starved for human contact for some time. (Thank the Astrals for stuffed animals when the stray cats that wandered through the gardens weren't around to indulge her craving for some form of comfort.)

The first time Ignis laid a hand on her shoulder in a friendly greeting after one of her naps, Noctis had jolted into wakefulness before the princess jumped away as if she had been burned, never expecting such a gesture. They never talked about it, but even then, Ignis was quick to work out what the problem was and made sure to be careful about any future actions.

It was something she was still getting used to when her and Ardyn had met. When he had caught her from her fall, it was the first time in years that Noctis had felt that familiar warmth of home and safety that she had been silently yearning for again, even in her exhausted state at the time. She had nearly broken into sobs of relief when the immortal had accepted her practically clinging to him with nothing more than an amused yet knowing look. (Looking back on it and knowing what she does now, Ardyn had been just as touch starved as she had been.)

But she had gotten better over time, barely even flinching now when it was her retinue grabbing her arms or something. Noctis flinched as if she had been struck when it was anyone that wasn't the trio, dad, or Ardyn though. Luckily, she was able to play it off as a side effect of her kidnapping to keep any prodding and invading of her person at bay.

It still didn't mean that measurements weren't a nightmare regardless of how professional it was. The slightly annoyed glances and quiet but stern comments to relax due to her constant flinching didn't make it any easier. 

(Strangers touching her without her truly wanting them to was worse than when she went into stasis from warping too much, and that was nauseous enough on it's own.)

It was a large relief when after four hours of modeling and posing and constant staring at that the Altissian tailor was satisfied with everything, before giving Noctis the all clear.

The princess practically warped out of the room, glad to be free of that. Well, she _would_ be glad were it not for Ignis gently halting her progress to make way to the exit and back to her apartment for a well deserved nap.

"The King has requested our presence," the tactician stated lowly. If he noticed the twitch of her eyebrow, he was smart enough to not mention it, calmly waiting for her decision.

Noctis exhaled slowly, rolling her shoulders as she spun on her heel. "Yeah, yeah," she murmured sullenly, making her way to the throne room. Her retinue followed behind her quietly.

* * *

The princess kept her calm, posture seemingly relaxed as she was escorted back to her apartment. Internally, Noctis felt like she was going to jump out of her skin.

Two weeks until the treaty signing. Two weeks until Niflheim was at their door with false pretenses while the rest of the world waited with bated breath. Two weeks until Noctis and her retinue would be sent off to Altissia for her "wedding."

Two weeks until their long awaited plans could truly begin.

Noctis had never felt more alive.

* * *

"I'm sort of nervous."

Ardyn hummed, chin resting on her shoulder as Noctis leaned back against him. "Why is that?" 

Noctis pressed her cheek against his, giggling as his scruff tickled her skin, her hands resting atop his arms that encircled her waist. "Just can't believe that it's gaining traction is all. Almost doesn't seem real." She pouted. "Still sucks that I have to wait awhile before I can stop playing the dutiful princess though."

"I see." A pause, Noctis tilting her head and laughing at the brush of scruff on Ardyn's jaw as he shifted his face against her throat before the princess was gasping at the sudden graze of teeth nipping the point between her shoulder and neck. "I find that while the build up is a wonderful feeling on it's own," Ardyn began, lips brushing up along her skin before pausing beside her ear, uncaring of the hand that had reached up to grab hold of the back of his neck, blunt nails digging into the skin as he continued.

"It is the promise of everything coming together that is far more _satisfying_ ," he purred, voice richer than honey and more sinful than it had any right to be.

Noctis was pretty sure her brain short circuited for a few moments once realizing that discussion of their plans had shifted to _Ardyn's_ plans all in the span of a few seconds.

Ardyn grinned at the shudder that ran through Noctis' body, smug as a sahagin that caught the chickatrice. 

"You fucking tease," was the breathless reply. Noctis gulped at the dark chuckle filled with unspoken promises. 

"You have _no idea_ , my dear."

* * *

The days seemed to pass slowly even with work keeping her busy. Nights were worse as Noct and Ardyn kept trying to up one another in the sexual frustration department, both too stubborn and prideful to give in to the other yet enjoying it all the same. (A game that while Ardyn was in the lead, Noct was close behind. She could see the dark look in his eyes whenever she caught his gaze. The kind that sent chills down her spine in the best of ways.) 

But eventually the day crawled upon her, Noct awake and dressed by the time the sun peeked over the horizon in her bedroom at the Citadel. 

A soft exhale, hands smoothing out the wrinkles in her black tank. Nimble fingers snagged the well worn black jacket that Crowe had gifted her years ago from her closet and pulled it on. Noct stood still for a moment, gaze lingering, before snagging the scarf that Libertus had gifted her as well, draping the cloth around her shoulders and neck with the extra cloth resembling a hood much like a certain Chancellor's own. Her boots were pulled on and tied next, before she set to styling her hair into a mix of a [french crown and a mohawk](https://stayglam.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/02/Boho-Mohawk.jpg).

She had just finished the last knot when her door opened, looking away from her window to see a surprised Ignis. Noctis gave a small grin and shrug as she stood. It wasn't very often that she was ready, more so even awake, when the tactician appeared in her quarters.

Ignis was quick to compose himself, holding the door wide open as the princess walked over. "Nervous?" he questioned softly, green eyes studying her carefully.

Noctis stared back before her lips twitched into a slight smile, one devoid of happiness but filled with bitterness. She was glad that Ignis knew when to keep his comments to himself, despite the concern she could see clearly on his face. 

"Let's just get this over with, Specs," she replied lightly, playfully bumping shoulders with him briefly as she passed by him. Noctis stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets as she made the trek to the throne room, Ignis shadowing her steps quietly.

* * *

After meeting Gladio and Prompto outside the throne room doors, she gave a look to the guards before they moved away as the heavy doors opened slowly. Hands dangled by her sides, leading the group as she climbed the steps to the floor before the throne where King Regis sat, feeling the weighted gaze from His Majesty.

"The decreed hour has come. Go forth with my blessing, Princess Noctis." The King's voice rang out, Noctis nearly wincing at how loud it was. Instead, she stepped forward, arms held to her sides as she bowed, a few rebellious strands of raven hair falling to frame her face.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," was her polite and proper reply.

"Take your leave," King Regis continued. "And go in the grace of the gods."

Her jaw clenched at that.

"Yeah," she muttered bitterly before straightening herself and turning around, brushing by Gladio and Prompto as the boys righted themselves in surprise. Noctis held back the urge to warp out of there, knowing it was rude despite how awkward the air between her and her father had become, setting for a brisk pace instead.

Once she exited the throne room, Noct released a small breath of air as she stuffed her hands into her pockets, slowing down slightly as Prompto called out to her. 

The blonde swung an arm around her shoulders once the trio caught up, Noct grunting at the action but leaned into it instead of shrugging it off.

"Excited, buddy?" Prompto grinned, trying to lighten her mood.

Noct snorted as Gladio barked out a laugh. "Not the word you're looking for kid," he commented.

"Tell you later," Noct stated after seeing the blonde's look of confusion. "Let's just get on the road already. I could go for a nap in the Regalia."

Prompto grinned, squeezing her before dropping his hold. "When don't you nap, _Nyantis_?" 

Noct shoved his shoulder playfully, telling the gunslinger to shut up, laughing as Prompto caught himself before tripping down the first set of stairs leading down to the street as they exited the Citadel. Just as the group were beginning to descend the last set of stairs towards Cor and the awaiting Regalia, they paused, hearing a shout from behind. 

"What now?" Noctis mumbled as they turned around to see Regis hobble down the stairs towards them, Drautos having called out a few feet behind the King.

With a sigh, Noctis walked back up and met her dad halfway, frowning at how exhausted walking down the steps had made him. Tensions between them aside, it was still her dad. She would always love him regardless of their issues and opinions. Even when he...

"I fear that I have left much unsaid," Regis stated once catching his breath. Noctis was nearly caught off guard by the guilt in his expression, despite having seen it so many times before. And now that she looked closer, he seemed more exhausted than usual. A pang of guilt hit her, small as it was, knowing she was the main source of it. The guilt disappeared as soon as it arrived by what he said next. "You place a great burden on those who would bear it with you."

_Are you fucking kidding? What sort of...!_

"You're one to talk," Noctis replied, barely holding back a sneer. What sort of pep talk is this shit? She didn't ask for this.

Ignoring his daughter's angry glare (how far they had drifted from one another - no, that he had drifted from her - that Noctis gazed upon him with so much rage when Regis had once been recipient of nothing but love and adoration from his beautiful little girl), he gazed upon the three young men that would accompany her on the long journey ahead. Whom would be all she had left of home soon enough, that ill feeling that something wrong was going to happen drawing ever near.

"I ask not that you guide my tenacious daughter, but merely remain at her side," he commanded softly. He watched as they bowed or nodded in agreement, making promises to do so. Even they did not know what fate had in store for them once they left the city. A glance at Noctis, and he corrected that thought. The boys had no idea what was to come, but his daughter somewhat did, recalling their last conversation.

(Did she know that, in the end, she was to pay the ultimate price, and **die** to save their dying star? 

That soon, not only sacrificing himself, but all of Insomnia as well, to give her a chance to stay a step ahead of Niflheim once they leave here, that she would never get to enjoy life nor have a family of her own? That he would never get to see her again once she left his sight? Neither one of them able to mend their bond?

His heart, his very soul, ached at the realization, wishing there was another way. But he had come up with none.)

"As much as I hate to break this up," Noctis interrupted, voice barely concealing the sarcasm. "Cor has the motor running so we've gotta go." She gave a halfhearted wave before spinning around, walking past the trio. "He's all yours, Drautos!" she called over her shoulder, retinue following.

Regis tapped his cane against the concrete, a surge of panic rising beneath his calm facade. _Don't go. Not like this._

"And another thing," he called out, watching as Noctis paused, head tilting over her shoulder to look at him, one eyebrow raised as the boys continued towards the Regalia to give the two a semblance of privacy. 

When did she look like she cared any less about what he had to say? 

"Do try to be civil with your husband to be." _Stay just a little longer. Let me see you smile one last time. Please. I just want my little girl to leave not hating me._

Noctis snorted, spinning around as she walked back up to her dad, wondering what he was playing at. She paused before him, hands stuffed in her jacket pockets lazily as she rocked on the back of her heels. "Only if Your Majesty does the same in return with our wonderful guests from Niflheim."

"You have no cause for concern."

A grin aimed at him, full of amusement and devoid of previous hostility. Regis felt his internal panic recede at the sight. He committed the image to memory. "Nor do you."

Regis stepped forward, voice low, weight leaned upon his cane to ease the ache in his damaged knee. "Take heed, Noctis. Once you set forth, you **cannot** turn back." _I do this for you. You were made to bare a heavy burden and for that I am so sorry. I wish..._

"I'm aware. Sort of the point of this treaty isn't it?" Noctis tilted her head slightly. _What's your point, old man?_

"I need only know that you are ready to leave home behind." _I wish there was another way. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Forgive me._  

Noctis huffed. "Hasn't been home in a long time," she murmured. She saw her dad flinch, small as it was. "Sorry," she murmured guiltily, meaning it. "But seriously, I gotta go before Gladio takes up all of the backseat for himself." 

Regis felt that panic rise again, watching as his daughter turned back around. _Not yet! Not yet! Just a few more seconds! Please!_

His cane hit the ground harshly as he stepped forward, drawing Noctis' attention once again. "Take care on the long road," he called out, voice wavering slightly. He watched as she spun around, her brow furrowed. 

_I love you Noctis. So much that I wish that you were meant for something different. Not this. Never this._

Regis continued speaking as he drew near, keeping her from responding. "Wherever you shall go, wherever you may end up, know that the line of Lucis follows you." _I'll watch over you always._

He watched as something flickered across her face, the emotion gone before he could figure out what it was. It had to be good however, because for the first time in months, and as slow as it appeared, Noctis smiled, blue eyes bright and soft with the action. 

It had been too long since he had seen his own child smile so  _genuinely_.

"I love you too, dad," she whispered quietly, sadly. A moment of hesitation before she told herself fuck it, stepping forward and throwing her arms around her dad's neck in a hug. Just as she was going to release him, Noct felt her dad return the embrace with his free arm.  

"Walk tall, my dear girl," he murmured. She didn't comment on how shaky his voice sounded, nor mentioned the sudden wetness on her head. Noctis just squeezed him tighter.

A tear slipped down her face only to be absorbed into his jacket, slightly leaning into his embrace. The child inside of her, the Noctis that had been a daddy's girl, wailed in despair.

She hadn't been lying.

Home didn't exist here anymore.  

* * *

It was quiet when she got in the Regalia and still was as they took off, none of them commenting on her red eyes and sniffling. A wise move on their part. Noctis paid no attention when Prompto started saying something after awhile, unseeing, glassy eyes staring out the window.

Her eyes slipped closed as the murmur of the trio's voices combined with the smooth ride of the Regalia lulled her into a fitful sleep. 

* * *

It was the only time she was ever glad that Ardyn wasn't there with her. Noctis let herself go, voice breaking into harsh sobbing as the rain pelted down, drenching her anguished form and flooding the field around her, flowers drooping from the relentless pouring of rain. 

Noctis curled up into herself, hands covering her face even though she was alone. She knew this was their final goodbye. Everything had been building up to it, knowing that Ardyn could only do so much to delay the Emperor and Verstael from destroying the city in an effort to get the crystal and Ring of Lucii without putting suspicion on himself. She had been steeling herself up for this once he told her.

It just hurt more than she thought it would. 

* * *

_**Of course**_ they would run out of gas an hour outside of Insomnia. And in a place where they had no signal no less with the nearest gas station being at least half a day's walk.

Prompto bit his lip, hands tapping the steering wheel. "What do we do?"

Noctis reached an arm out after tossing her jacket and scarf in the back seat, patting Gladio's arm beside her. "You're up, big guy."

"What am I supposed to be doing, exactly?" He questioned, eyebrow arched as he closed his book. He was reclining against the trunk as they (Ignis, Noct, and himself) recovered their energy from pushing.

Noctis gave him a look that said he just asked her something stupid. "Flag down some help. I'm sure _someone_ desperate enough will pull over for a half naked man."

He smacked her on the back of the head with his book, Prompto howling with laughter as Ignis held back his own, his lips twitching into a grin.

The adviser became very annoyed real quickly however when their smacking turned into tackling one another. Then the hair pulling and biting joined Noct's retaliation against Gladio.

Prompto made sure to snap evidence before Ignis pulled them apart. It was a good start to the scrapbook of their adventure. 

* * *

Noctis pulled the front of her tank, the material sticking to her skin, blowing out air on her exhale, causing the sweaty strands of dirty hair to flutter briefly. A glance at her friends (despite her reluctance and denials, they were exactly that) told her that they felt as miserable as she did in this heat. Prompto had ditched his vest earlier and even Ignis had removed his coat and rolled up his sleeves in an effort to keep from overheating, the items tucked away into her Armiger for now. 

Noctis didn't blame them though. She was pretty sure it was hotter here than Hell itself. And having just fought two groups of Reapertails and running around in this heat for the third group was definitely not fun. But they had to earn gil to pay not only for the Regalia's repairs but also to make way for Galdin Quay, so she couldn't complain. 

Much.

"I'm blaming this all on Gladio," she groaned as they stopped for a moment to catch their breath. 

"How's this my fault?" he grunted, wiping sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Because I need to blame someone and it can't be Iggy because he feeds me."

Ignis adjusted his glasses as they slid down his nose, grinning. "Wise choice, Highness."

"Why not Prompto?!"

" _ **HEY!**_ " The blond looked offended even with how miserable he looked. 

Noctis gasped in shock, practically warping to the boy in question and basically falling against him both from exhaustion and a need to protect him. "Because he is Pure™ and has never done anything wrong in his life. And also, he is my best friend." She looked up with a grin, laughing at Prompto's flushed face and sputtering. 

Gladio glared. "What am I? Chopped liver?"

"Don't try to butter yourself up. You are _definitely_ Behemoth shit."

" _Why you little...!_ "

"Eyes forward! Reapertails ahead!" Ignis shouted as a warning and a way to prevent them from squabbling again.

They summoned their weapons as they prepared, Gladio turning to Noctis. "Catch 'em off guard!"

"Got it!" she shouted as she summoned the Engine Blade before launching it at the nearest Reapertail, warping right when it sank into the creatures side. With screeches of anger, the group of Reapertails turned towards a grinning Noctis as she leapt out of reach of their venomous tail, keeping their attention on her. Another Reapertail screeched in pain and anger, telling her that it was a success of keeping them distracted for the guys to take advantage of their open flanks. 

The four settled into their routine, watching each other's backs, parrying an attack and someone else going in for the opening, Noctis warping all over the place in an effort to keep the Reapertails from getting too close to sting or snap at the group. It wasn't long before the last one fell, Prompto whooping in delight. Noctis grinned, giving him a high five as their weapons disappeared. 

As she was about to suggest they go back to Hammerhead so they could clean up and cool off, her phone rang. With a blink, she answered to find out the unknown number was Cindy, asking if they could find her hunter friend Dave. Noctis spotted the shack she mentioned not too far off from them.

"Sure. We'll find him."

"Really appreciate it, Princess," Cindy drawled happily before ending the call. 

Prompto trailed after her eagerly. "What did Cindy say?"

"Wants us to find her friend Dave."

"He went missing?"

She pointed towards the shack. "Nah. Said he would be here if anything."

The three boys kept a look out while she went inside. Noctis frowned at seeing the lack of a certain Hunter, but did notice something on the table. It was a wanted poster of a violent, mutant Dualhorn and some sabertusks. Chances were that this is where Dave went. 

" **Noct!** " 

She spun around at Ignis' panicked shout, paling at the sight of the Sabertusk that had barged in. With a leap, it tackled her towards the ground, Noctis summoning Blazefire Saber just in time to avoid her head being bitten off between it's teeth. The Sabertusk reared it's head back, releasing her weapon in fury, jaws widening as it aimed for her face again, Noct struggling to push the heavy fucker off.

"Get off her!" Prompto shouted as he ran over, a single shot going off and landing right in the Sabertusk's skull. The gunner helped push the dead beast off before grabbing Noctis' free hand and tugging her up with a relieved look. Knowing she was okay next to him, Prompto turned and shot the Sabertusk that was being held back by Gladio's blade in the head as well, killing it. The third Sabertusk is tackled into by Ignis himself before he slams the blade of his dagger into it's skull. The adviser was looking a bit vexed with his hair having just finally given up with the hair gel and sweat and fighting and just laying flat instead of it's normally pointed look. 

"Everyone alright?" Noctis asked, still on guard as Gladio helped Ignis up. 

The Shield grunted, heaving his sword over his shoulder. "We're still good to go."

Ignis readied his daggers as he peered outside, posture becoming defensive. "Good to hear because more incoming!"

The four made quick work of the next wave, frustration of being caught off guard taken out on the beasts. Once they had been dealt with, Noctis rolled her eyes fondly as Ignis worried over her while Gladio scouted ahead. The Shield was back soon enough to lead them over to another shack not too far away, this one being surrounded by five more Sabertusks. 

"Think Dave is in there?" Noctis asked. They were crouched low, out of sight, and watching the beasts prowl around the shack, growling and snarling. 

"Has to be with they way they're acting," Ignis commented before directing his attention to her. "Up to drawing their attention?"

"Yeah. Have to pay them back for their friend almost making me a chew toy."

Ignis frowned at the reminder but pressed on, pointing at the windmill. "Use that when you need to recover yourself then." He stared, an eyebrow rising as she opened her mouth to retaliate before snapping it shut. 

Okay, yeah. She was getting really exhausted from all the fighting and running with not much time for breaks in between. Then add the warping and summoning of weapons on top of it and she was ready to just lay down and not get back up for at least a day. But they had a man to rescue and like hell was she going to sit back and have them do all the work when she could pull her own weight.

"Will do, Specs," she sighed before standing, Blazefire Saber appearing in her hand. She aimed her arm back slowly, exhaling once before swinging her arm forward quickly, letting the beloved weapon fly. A blue outline of her form left behind as she warped away, followed quickly by a pained shriek, signaling the others to move quickly. 

"She's wearing down. Stay close," Ignis ordered as they drew near, gaining confirmation from the two. With a flick of his wrists, Ignis landed both daggers into the side of the Sabertusk that neared Noctis' unguarded back, before summoning his lance and leaping up into the air before slamming the blade down into it's head. He removed the weapon only to slam the pole into another that jumped their way, using the momentum to dart the lance forward into the open jaw of another. Noctis took the opening and sliced her blade down it's neck, decapitating it quickly, throwing a tired grin at Ignis before moving on to help Prompto. 

Noctis grumbled when the blonde told her to get a breather, telling him that she was fine. Instead of darting around the battlefield like usual, she stuck near him, exchanging her Blazefire for her daggers, her back against his as they covered one another's openings as Gladio and Ignis made quick work of the few other Sabertusks. She breathed a sigh of relief when the last one fell, glad that Prompto didn't mind holding her up as she sagged against him. 

Alright. Maybe she should have taken Iggy's advice and sat up there for a few. 

"Who's out there?"

With another sigh, she found the energy to get up but didn't bother moving away. Prompto was glancing at her in worry which must mean she really looked like shit. Normally, she could play it off. Then again, she hasn't really fought so excessively like this either. She tuned back in when Dave asked if they could put another beast down for him. 

"The Dualhorn?" she asked.

Dave nodded. "Yeah. Aggressive bastard, but he's too dangerous to have around. Gotta put 'im down. Never seen one with blood red horns though. Maybe it's due to the nights growing longer?" He shook his head. "Either way, we got to get rid of 'im before any more spawn up just like it."

She shrugged as Ignis handed Dave a potion to help numb the pain in his ankle. "We'll do it then." 

"Ya'll got guts, but thanks."

"Gladio and I will help Dave get back to Hammerhead. Are you and Prompto fine with staying here until we return?" Ignis asked.

"No complaints from me!" Prompto chimed, Noctis nodding in agreement. She really didn't feel like walking anymore even if night was growing near and a breeze had picked up. 

"Stay safe, you two," Gladio said as he had Dave lean against him to keep the weight off his ankle. 

"Got it." 

* * *

Prompto and Noctis sat inside the shack, the building providing some relief from the heat of the setting sun and protection from any wandering beasts. The gunner sat on the floor with his back against the wall, Noctis taking opportunity of his position to lie down on the floor, her head in his lap as exhaustion finally began to claim her as the adrenaline wore off. Hell, her old injury on her lower back from the Marilith twinged in pain, warning her that walking, much less standing, was going to be difficult for awhile. 

The princess felt fingers burrow into her hair, having unbraided the dirty strands minutes before taking up her current position, practically melting into the sensation of nails against her scalp to make up for the slightly painful tugs when the digits encountered tangles, her eyes closing in contentment.

Noct idly thought that she was glad she could handle and trust Prompto enough to do this so gently and willingly without her even asking in place of her immortal. She didn't even let _Ignis_ do this. There was just something about Prompto that she knew she could trust, hesitant as she may be most of the time with such a vulnerability. 

Perhaps it was because Prompto wasn't born into serving under her like Ignis and Gladio were, Gentiana's interference of them meeting aside. It was just... _nice_ to connect with someone her own age and didn't care that she was a princess. Treated her like a normal person when she was anything but that.

Noctis shifted only to still suddenly as her old wound flared in pain, causing her to hiss. Prompto immediately stopped his actions, slightly panicking.

"You didn't get hurt did you?!"

"Calm down," she waved after a moment. "Just an old injury. Acts up when I overdo it unfortunately." She reached up, fumbling her hand around until she located Prompto's wrist, tugging the limb back to her hair with a grumble as she heard and felt him panic more. "I'll be fine." Still sensing his panic, the princess added on quietly. "This helps distract me, Prom." She squeezed his wrist once before letting go, sighing happily as the gunner resumed after a moment.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I was the sole survivor of the Marilith attack?" Noct asked, knowing if she drifted off now, none of the boys would be able to wake her until morning.

"That wasn't just a rumor?!" 

"Nope. It's the reason I even went to Tenebrae in the first place."

* * *

Noctis, of course, left out Ardyn, replacing him with her dad as much as it felt terrible having to lie about it. Terrible not because of the story she had spun a few times before, but because that childish part of her couldn't be vocal about how if it weren't for Ardyn showing up, she would have **died.**  

It was probably for the best though. She was sure she would be unable to cover up the adoration in her voice when speaking about the immortal. Umbra always did tease her so over the years.

The gunner was awed by the story, stating that luck had been on her side. And that was slightly true. Ardyn had arrived seconds before the Marilith could slaughter her like the rest. 

Prompto had also made her promise to tell him when walking became too much after much grumbling from the princess once she revealed that the pain was like millions of cactuar needles in her lower back when he asked how bad it was. Noct only told Prompto because she got him to promise to not tell Ignis or Gladio just how bad it could really get. 

(Ardyn had worried enough about it the few times they had spent time together in Insomnia, having almost face planted on the sidewalk were it not for his quick reflexes.  

He had rushed her back to her apartment, not even phased by carrying her in his arms despite her embarrassed protests. Once there, Ardyn had fussed over her with a mix of annoyance and exasperation as his hands had slid beneath her shirt to press against her lower back, glowing that sickly purple gold color before relief flooded her.

The pain had been worse then to the point she nearly blacked out. Thanks to her immortal's few attempts of healing her pain, it was now tolerable much like her aching heart when he wasn't around.)

They had settled into a comfortable silence after that. Noctis was dozing off and on as Prompto continued his ministrations, trying to stay awake despite how exhausted she felt. The princess startled awake when a few taps sounded on the door before it opened, revealing a tired looking Ignis.

With help from her (second) best friend, Noctis managed to stay standing and awake long enough to mentally go through her Armiger before summoning their camping supplies as they found a camping spot nearby that had been blessed by the Oracle. 

She doesn't remember much as Prompto had steered her into a camping chair once she nearly fell over for the third time while helping set up camp from tiredness and slight pain despite her halfhearted protests. Noctis was only really awake when Ignis woke her to eat dinner, mumbling a thanks and apology for her lack of help.

"Think nothing of it, Your Highness. Now eat up and then get to bed," ordered the tactician softly.

Once finished with her food and handing the empty plate off to an awaiting Ignis, she let Gladio help her to the tent, leaning against him after stumbling the first time. She smacked his arm at his chuckling, grumbling ' _dick_ ' to him with a small smile before practically collapsing onto the floor of sleeping bags as he closed the tent to give her some privacy. With great effort, Noctis sat up as she removed then placed her jacket and scarf into her Armiger before pulling off her pants and shoes, placing them in there as well as she switched them out for her moogle pajama pants. 

Once comfortable in her pj pants and black tank, Noct wiggled her way into her sleeping bag in the back of the tent, zipping it up before finally letting herself give in to the exhaustion that had desperately try to lull her into a much needed rest.

* * *

It was the first time she had appeared in the flower field lying down on her back, but figured that her waning energy had something to do with it. She kept her eyes closed, feeling the breeze and flower petals brush against her skin in a soft caress, letting herself just rest and not think. 

Only when she heard Ardyn call out her name was she finally able to find the energy to move from her prone position, not wanting the worry in his tone grow.

"Ardyn," she called out softly as she managed to push herself up into a sitting position. As she waited for him to draw near, Noctis placed her cheek in one palm, eyes half open and unseeing, form looking as tired as she felt. A pleased hum left her as a familiar body wrapped around her once found, Noctis allowing the hand on her chin to tilt her head back easily with no resistance, blinking a few times to register the concerned face of Ardyn. 

"Are you alright, dearest?"

The fact that his princess didn't turn that lovely shade of red at the endearment told the Accursed that Noct truly was exhausted.

Noctis leaned back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her towards him, snuggling into the feverish warmth he had even with his layers of clothes. It took her a moment to respond when asked again, having zoned out from how relaxed she became by his presence. 

"Been a long day," she drawled tiredly, before recounting the events. Ardyn listened quietly, nudging the princess when she would trail off into silence as she zoned out, amusing him. At least until she told him her back and by extension, legs, were being 'assholes' now even in her slumber.

He tsked sternly, shifting Noctis around until she sat sideways in his lap, her face buried in his neck as she gave him halfhearted protests about the change of position. One hand rested on her thigh while the other trailed up beneath the back of her shirt, his exposed fingertips caressing the skin lightly. Ardyn smirked slightly feeling the small shudder Noctis had from the action along with the small but quick inhale. It was easy finding the source of pain, having done this a few times before, fingers resting in the middle of what Ardyn knew was a horizontal pale scar near the base of her spine that stretched from rib to rib.

Noct exhaled in pure relief as the pain disappeared in mere seconds once his fingers rested against her old scar. The stinging sensation disappeared, taking some of her fatigue with it. It was funny how it worked here, even though she knew it would return when she woke in reality. Perhaps it was the comforting and helping gesture that helped ease Noctis' mind from the old, familiar pain. Noctis tilted her head up enough to kiss below the immortal's jaw in thanks before resuming her position.

"Do take more care in the future to not overexert yourself," Ardyn stated wryly. 

Noctis grimaced, silently berating herself for pushing herself too hard. "That's what Prompto was telling me too." She frowned, feeling the twitch of fingers on her back and thigh before grinning in amazement as it hit her. 

_How did she not see it before?_

The princess snorted, pulling away from hiding in his neck to look at him. Blue eyes shined with mirth as both of her hands moved to cup his cheeks, dragging his attention away from staring unseeingly at the horizon. "You don't need to be so jealous, Ardyn," she teased.

Golden eyes narrowed, lips pulling into a slight frown. "Being jealous over a bumbling blonde _boy_ with a penchant for photography is far beneath me."

A single eyebrow rose, the corner of her lips twitching as she fought off her smile. "Are you and Umbra _gossiping_ about my second best friend?"

"The messenger provides wonderful conversation when I grow tire of the drivel that is politics." Golden eyes narrowed further, ignoring the trailing of fingers along his stubbled jaw. "Second best friend?"

A smile, fingers now tracing his lips then the bridge of his nose. "You were my first best friend, but Umbra has that spot now since you've... ** _upgraded_** per say," she mused. 

Noctis grinned as he huffed, Ardyn's hand that had been resting on her thigh rising to snatch one of her hands, her free one running up from his temple and fingers burying themselves in maroon hair, nails dragging against the immortal's scalp.

She bit her lip, watching as Ardyn closed his eyes, sighing softly at the sensation, his hand gripping her own squeezing lightly in response. Hair in between her fingers were gripped tightly when she reached the nape of his neck, illicting a sinful groan from Ardyn as Noctis tugged his head back with a hard pull.

The princess stilled in surprise, biting her bottom lip further as she felt her face heat up, skin flushed, eyes focused on the immortal's pleased expression.

**_Holy fuck._ **

**_That is way hotter than it should be._ **

Her breath stuttered as Ardyn dropped his head back forward, golden eyes bright as black surrounded them, the Chancellor's facade falling away as scourge dripped from his face and blackened his veins.

"You play a dangerous game, Noct," Ardyn warned softly, voice echoing with the shrieks of daemons. The princess exhaled shakily as the immortal leered at her, aware that her skin was still bright red. Golden eyes lowered to watch the princess wet her lips before replying. 

"Bold of you to assume that I give a shit," Noctis quipped with a shrug before grinning, blue eyes glinting fiercely. 

The Accursed studied her intently before finally chuckling, scourge receding from his face and eyes. "Crude as always," he stated fondly. "But perhaps another time."

A sigh of slight disappointment from Noctis, dropping her head back on the immortal's shoulder. "Yeah."

* * *

The mutant Dualhorn had been a bitch by itself even with the four of them. Add on the group of Sabertusks and it was even more of a challenge than they were expecting. But they had managed to kill the pests and head on back to Hammerhead to inform Dave of the news before they finally made way to Galdin Quay now that the Regalia was good to go. 

It was when they made one pit stop to not only fill up on gas but drop off the package for Cindy that Noctis was brought out of her musings for a snack by a bark.

"Umbra!" She squealed, crouching down to the canine's level as he trotted up to her, tail wagging excitedly. Noctis ignored the laughter from the guys as she hugged her furry friend which earned her a few licks on the cheek in return before pulling away. "What's up?" 

A bark as Umbra sat, tail still wagging as he panted happily, head tilting to one side to show the lump in the green scarf he always wore. The princess snorted in amusement hearing Ignis' pun as she pulled out the book that Luna had insisted they communicate with all those years ago, flipping open to the newest entry.

_May the Astrals guard you on your travels._

Umbra was the only one who saw her annoyed frown thankfully, barking to grab her attention, wet nose pressing against her own. Noctis laughed as she gently pushed his muzzle away, pen appearing from her Armiger. She tapped her lips in thought to a reply, unable to think of one that didn't sound forced or upset. Blue eyes glanced up at the awaiting messenger, Umbra tilting his head in question, a series of soft barks escaping.

_What's wrong, dearest Princess? Are you alright?_

"I'm fine. Just don't know what to write, honestly," she murmured, aware of the three gazes watching them curiously.

"Is Noct actually having a conversation with him?" Prompto questioned in awe, loud enough for her to catch it despite trying to whisper.

Ignis adjusted his glasses, humming. "That would be correct, Prompto. Although, we only hear half of the conversation."

Gladio crossed his arms, grinning. "I'm sure the princess would still talk aloud to the mutt even _if_ he couldn't reply. Iris does the same with animals too, celestial or not."

They watched as Umbra barked again, Noctis nodding after a moment. Another few barks and a tail wag. A laugh of delight from the princess before the notebook and pen disappeared in a flash of blue and shattered glass, Noctis rubbing Umbra's head one more time before standing. The princess turned around with a smile, eyes shining.

"Another passenger, Highness?" Ignis glanced at Umbra, the canine standing to bump his side against Noctis' legs, panting happily. Umbra's gaze landed on him, tail wagging before glancing back up at Noctis. 

Brief as it was, Ignis saw how ancient Umbra's eyes were. How they glinted with something he couldn't quite name. How heavy the messenger's gaze was when looking at him, as if Umbra were _judging_ him. It left Ignis feeling off balance, like he had to decide between jumping off a cliff with death certain below or fight against a horde of daemons with nothing but his mind and fists and risk being torn apart alive.

Ignis was unsure of why he felt like this but brushed aside the unease for now.

"Only for awhile." Noctis glanced down at the canine, eyes twinkling before making her way to the Regalia, Umbra at her side and the men following after. "Says that he wants a heckin' snooze."

A bark followed by a laugh.

"And my attention." 

* * *

Noct had enjoyed the ride to Galdin Quay. The Regalia's top was down, a cool wind whipping against their faces countering the warmth of the sun, Umbra's head in her lap with her fingers tangled in his fur as the canine napped.

It was perfect.

Well, almost.

Despite that, the princess nearly pouted as they finally reached their destination. It was much easier for Noct to let herself relax when Umbra was near and it was a feeling that the young woman did not wish to leave just yet.

Unfortunately, Umbra was already awake and waiting, having jumped over the door before the top came back down, waiting for them to exit the car. Despite having seeing Galdin Quay once before, it still amazed Noctis just how gorgeous the scenery was during daylight.

A deep inhale had her sighing happily as the smell of the ocean invaded her senses, mindlessly trailing alongside Prompto as they headed for the bridge, Umbra on her other side.

"You seem happy," the gunner commented with a smile. 

Noctis nodded, moving to take off her jacket and scarf which vanished in a flash of blue, leaving her in her black tank to keep from overheating. "Last time I was here, I didn't have much of a chance or time to appreciate it's beauty."

Prompto frowned, looking apologetic. "Oh yeah. Sorry."

Noctis patted his shoulder. "No worries. I'm mostly over that incident. 'Sides, I'm here now, right?"

The blonde slowly grinned, matching his friend's own. "Very true. And now we're setting off to Altissia for wedding bells!"

"I'm afraid you're out of luck," drawled a familiar voice.

Noctis turned as the group paused, Umbra stilling by her side and tail wagging slightly. Had the canine not been there, she was sure that she would have froze in surprise and gain questions from the others. Instead, Noct was able to easily slip into suspicion of a "stranger".

She narrowed her eyes as Ardyn walked forward, stopping feet before the group as he took notice of the three boys growing tense. 

"Is that so?" She questioned lightly. Internally, Noctis was giddy. It had been three months since they were last face to face.

Golden eyes landed on her form, his lips pulling into that familiar smirk. When he stepped forward, Umbra barked once as he moved to sit in front of Noctis' feet, gaze intense. 

To the royal retinue, that single bark had been deep and sharp, a warning to the stranger to stay back from Noctis. In truth, Umbra was greeting a friend in the only way he knew how without drawing suspicion. 

They had roles to play after all.

The stranger continued on. "The boats bring you here," he claimed.

Prompto was nervous, though he did his best to hide it. "What about 'em?"

"Well," he drawled, stepping past the group as they parted. "They'll not take you forth." 

"What's your story?" Gladio asked gruffly, all of them watching this man with caution. Alarms were going off in Gladio's head that this guy was more than he appeared to be, but was unsure of why that was. Whatever it meant, he was prepared to protect the princess if it came down to it. 

The stranger sighed, head shaking slightly as he turned around to face them. "I am but an impatient traveler, ready to turn ship. This ceasefire is getting us nowhere." The retinue had a feeling that the man wasn't as upset as he was trying to be. Amused would be a better term.

Noctis glanced over her shoulder, witnessing a small crowd at the docks, murmurs barely reaching her ears as the crowd complained about the lack of travel. "Apparently so," she murmured softly. Feeling a heavy stare, she faced forward again only to make eye contact with familiar gold, the amusement clear for her to see. Acting annoyed when she really wanted to just stick her tongue out at Ardyn, Noctis huffed. "What?"

Noctis felt a tingle down her spine as Ardyn slowly looked her up and down, lips pulling into a satisfied grin. "Just enjoying the view," he purred. While Noctis squeaked in surprise and embarrassment, face turning red, the trio seemed to take offense to that, moving to shield the princess from view as Noct tried to recover from being caught off guard. The bastard always did enjoy teasing her. 

Gladio scowled, eyes glinting dangerously in warning. He grew more aggravated when this guy didn't even seem phased by it. "I think you've enjoyed it long enough, buddy."

Finally, the stranger seemed to express something besides amusement. Annoyance. Rolling his eyes, the suspicious character flicked something at Gladio, the Shield catching it with ease. Opening his hand and glancing down, he saw that it was a silver coin. Looking closer showed that it was a special kind. "What's this? Some sort of souvenir?"

Prompto glanced at the coin. "They make those?"

"Consider it your allowance."

Gladio glanced up, brow furrowed as Ignis studied the coin as well. He was slightly aware of movement to his left, telling him that Noctis had composed herself but made no move to stray from his side, her curiosity peaked. _Stupid girl._ "And who's allowing us?"

The man spun around with a grin after glancing at Noct once more, replying as he walked away. "A man of no consequence. Toodles!"

"That guy was weird," Prompto claimed once the stranger was out of sight. "Like, who wears that many layers in this heat?!"

Ignis chimed in, frowning. "Quite. I hope that we don't cross paths with him again, but only time will tell. But on to more pressing matters, his words may have held some truth in them."

"Only one way to find out," Gladio replied, handing the coin to Noctis. "A souvenir for you, princess."

She glanced down at it with a frown, confused.

Prompto chimed in teasingly. "I don't think I've ever seen her get that red before!"

Noctis scowled at her friend and a grinning Gladio before setting her glare on Ignis when he agreed. "You can all go to hell."


End file.
